Untouchable
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: Jaejoong tak pernah menyangka jika hidupnya akan menjadi bertolak belakang. Setelah kedatangan Lord Kim yang mengaku ayahnya, kini Jaejoong juga harus di hadapkan dengan Lord Jung yang memintanya untuk menjadi seorang pendamping karena sang anak. GaJe. YunJae. GS. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Untouchable.

Author : Me.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Western, Historical. Etc.

Cast : DBSK and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : T and M for jaga" (?).

Lenght : Prolog.

Warning : Genderswitch, Gender bender Fiction. Dont like dont read. No Bash No Flame. I'm warning you guys!

_London, 1886._

Jaejoong tidak akan pernah tahu apa keinginan ayahnya. Sejak ia tiba pada sebuah pesta resmi yang digelar oleh Lord Jung di kediaman mewah mereka. Jaejoong hanya diam. Ia hanya sesekali tersenyum pada beberapa Lady yang memandangnya dan melemparkan senyum penuh kekaguman.

Sungguh, Jaejoong merasa kikuk berada di tengah kelas sosial yang baru pertama kali didatanginya.

Kelas sosialnya sekarang memang sudah berbeda. Ia bukanlah seorang gadis biasa lagi. Ia kini anak seorang Lord. Putri satu-satunya yang dimiliki oleh Lord Hyunjoong. Ayahnya yang sekitar satu bulan lalu datang ke tempat di mana ia dibesarkan oleh ibunya.

Hyunjoong mengaku sebagai ayah kandungnya, dan pria tua paruh baya itu juga memaksanya untuk ikut serta dengannya ke kota besar, London.

Awalnya Jaejoong sangat takut pada sang ayah. Tapi beberapa hari berada di mansion mewah itu membuatnya lebih nyaman. Ia sungguh diperlakukan layaknya seorang Lady muda. Mendapat pendidikan yang sangat baik. Sungguh Jaejoong tak bisa membayangkan kehidupannya yang sekarang.

Apa pun yang diinginkannya, tanpa terucap akan diberikan oleh ayahnya. Perasaan takut pun berangsur-angsur menghilang. Hyunjoong sangat menyayanginya, sesuatu hal yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Selama 17 belas tahun ia hidup. Sekalipun, tak pernah dikenalkan pada sosok seorang ayah.

Apa lagi berada di tengah pesta mewah bangsawan kelas atas London. Bahkan di dalam mimpi Jaejoong tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini. Tidak berani untuk mengkhayal atau pun berandai-andai jika ia akan berada di antara para kalangan elite.

"Jaejoongie, ini adalah pesta tahunan yang di adakan keluarga Lord Jung," bisikan Hyunjoong membuat Jaejoong sedikit terkesiap. Ia menatap ragu ayahnya itu lalu mengangguk pelan menandakan ia mengerti.

"Umurmu sudah 17 tahun, sudah memasuki usia perkawinan, ayah harap kau bisa menemukan satu pria terbaik untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu, kelak."

Mata besar Jaejoong terbeliak saat Hyunjoong mengatakan itu. Jujur saja, sekarang ia tidak mengerti maksud dari orang yang kini dipanggilnya ayah itu. Mata besarnya menatap bingung Hyunjoong yang memperhatikan sederetan tamu undangan pada pesta.

"Ayah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang ayah maksudkan," ujar Jaejoong dengan nada suara yang tenang dan sepelan mungkin. Itu adalah yang ia pelajari selama satu bulan terakhir tentang etika dan tata krama dalam golongan kelas atas. Ia harus bersikap anggun sekali pun emosinya tengah terpancing.

"Ayo lah Jae, ayah tahu kau mengerti apa maksud ayah," ucap Hyunjoong. Pria itu menatap lekat putri tunggalnya itu dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Tapi ayah, aku..."

"Ayah paham kau mungkin terkejut dengan segala sesuatu yang tiba-tiba sekarang. Tapi ini adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk kau. Ayah tidak sanggup lagi jika melihat kau hidup dalam kesusahan."

Mimik wajah Hyunjoong berubah menjadi sedih, sejujurnya pria itu juga tidak tega untuk mengutarakan maksud sesungguhnya pada Jaejoong. Tapi sungguh Hyunjoong tidak ingin melihat sang putri tunggal yang selama ini disia-siakannya hidup susah dan terlunta-lunta seperti sebelumnya.

Pria itu mendesah pelan, kemudian menatap lekat wajah Jaejoong yang kebingungan, "Ayah sudah tidak mempunyai apa-apa untuk kau miliki selain gelar, putriku. Karena itu lah, sebelum semuanya hancur dan kita tersisih dari sini, kau harus segera menikah dengan salah satu bangsawan yang tertarik denganmu."

Mulut Jaejoong menganga cukup lebar selama beberapa saat. Ia tidak menyangka dengan apa yang diucapkan Hyunjoong tadi. Kepalanya sedikit menggeleng dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar.

Entahlah, atas penjelasan yang diberikan Hyunjoong tadi membuatnya sedikit terluka. Pikiran Jaejoong akan kebaikan yang diberikan pria itu seolah meluntur. Asumsinya tentang diperalatpun mulai muncul. Ia merasa Hyunjoong hanya ingin menjadikannya alat untuk mencegah kejatuhan pria itu. Sungguh Jaejoong merasa sangat benci pada Hyunjoong, ayah kandungnya itu.

Jemari-jemari lentik Jaejoong segera membekap mulutnya yang masih membuka. Jika ini bukan pesta kalangan elite London, sudah dipastikannya untuk berteriak pada pria di depannya. Tapi semua tentu tidak dilakukannya. Jaejoong paham akan situasi lagi pula, sangat kurang etis jika ia membuat keributan di pesta mewah sang Lord Jung.

"Jaejoongie, ayah akan menjelaskannya nanti setelah kita tiba di rumah. Sungguh kau jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, Jae," ucap Hyunjoong, ekspresi Jaejoong cukup menjelaskan padanya bagaimana perasaan gadis remaja itu.

"Ayah... kau... kau..."

"Huweeeeeee...huuuuhuuuhuuu huweeeee."

Sebuah tangisan yang cukup nyaring membuat pecah fokus setiap orang di tengah aula di adakannya pesta. Hampir semua mata tamu menatap ke arah sumber suara. Seorang balita tengah menangis di sudut ruangan. Tepat di samping sang balita laki-laki itu seorang pria sedang berusaha menenangkannya, beberapa pelayan wanita juga berada di sekitarnya.

Bukannya diam, balita itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Tangisannya tak kunjung henti. Membuat beberapa Lady bersimpatik padanya.

Jaejoong memperhatikan dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia cukup kasihan dengan seorang pria yang terlihat kewalahan akan aksi balita yang ditafsirnya berumur sekitar satu tahunan itu.

"Itu Lord Jung, dan yang sedang menangis adalah anaknya," ujar Hyunjoong yang masih berada di samping Jaejoong.

"Istrinya meninggal tepat ketika sang anak lahir, sungguh kasihan," sambung Hyunjoong.

Jaejoong hanya melirik pada Hyunjoong. Amarahnya pada sang ayah masih memenuhi ubun-ubunnya. Sementara itu para Lady sedang mencoba membantu sang Lord yang malang. Bukannya menenangkan sang balita, para Lady yang mendekat membuat balita itu menangis semakin kencang.

Perlahan kaki Jaejoong mulai melangkah menuju sudut ruangan. Beberapa Lady sudah menjauh dari kerumunan kecil itu. Ia menatap sebentar pada balita yang masih di tenangkan dengan beberapa pelayan beserta ayah dari sang anak.

Hati Jaejoong sedikit tersentuh, ia tak tega melihat tangisan pilu itu. Ia memang selalu tidak tega jika melihat seorang anak kecil menangis. Entahlah, dari dulu ia selalu tidak pernah bisa mengabaikan anak kecil. Apa lagi balita kecil yang Jaejoong yakini sangat lucu dan imut jika tersenyum.

"Sssttt tenanglah, Sayang. Jangan menangis," ucap Jaejoong ketika tepat berada di depan sang anak, ia menundukkan badannya untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan balita yang mungil itu.

Sang balita pun mendongak, menatap Jaejoong sekilas dengan genangan air mata yang memenuhi mata dan seluruh wajahnya yang basah. Jujur saja, saat-saat seperti ini membuat Jaejoong gugup. Beberapa wanita sudah melakukan hal yang sama tadi. Dan itu tidak berhasil.

Balita mungil itu masih menatap Jaejoong dengan matanya yang sembab, sedetik kemudian kaki kecilnya melangkah dan menuju ke arahnya lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Jaejoong sedikit kaget dengan reaksi yang tak terduga ini. Ia juga senang saat sang balita memeluknya dan menghentikan tangisannya.

"Changmin, menyukaimu, Miss."

.

.

.

TBC ? Delete ? Discont ?

Maafkan atas kegajean diriku, buakakakakak -slaappp- ga tau ini kenapa jadi bisa nulis ini. maaf kacau, ini hanya hasil kegajean yang tidak disengaja. Bahasanya pun ga terlalu banyak mikir, alias asal bikin asal tulis asal jadi.

Okey, ini juga iseng" berhadiah buat post disini, siapa tau ada yang tertarik kan kan kan ~ hahahahay...

Ok... maafkan kegajean diriku :D -bow-

Minat ? Enggak ? ga apa" . Terima kasih :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Untouchable.

Author : Me.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Western, Historical. Etc.

Cast : DBSK and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : T and M for jaga" (?).

Lenght : chapter 1.

Warning : Genderswitch, Gender bender Fiction. Dont like dont read. No Bash No Flame. I'm warning you guys!

_Chapter 1._

Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya. Matanya segera beradu pandang dengan mata musang pria yang ada di depannya. Selama beberapa detik ia terus menatap ke dalam musang pria itu. Sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan melepaskan pelukan pada sang balita.

Perasaan Jaejoong sedikit tidak nyaman. Ia merasa sangat lancang untuk bersikap seperti ini pada pria itu. Perlahan Jaejoong berdiri. Wajahnya masih ditundukkan dan mundur secara perlahan.

"Uuu uuu huuu huuwwee."

Lagi, tangisan balita itu pecah. Jaejoong segera menatap ke arah si balita mungil yang menggemeskan itu. Perasaan iba kembali merayapi hatinya. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin balita itu menangis lagi. Tapi ketika ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Ia teringat akan tatapan mata musang pria itu.

Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya. Ia hanya berdiam diri dengan langkah kaki siap untuk beranjak dari sana. Ia tidak tahan melihat tangisan si balita. Ia juga cukup takut jika sikap tak sopannya tadi membuat marah ayah si balita. Kesadaran dirinya akan sikapnya tadi membuat otaknya berpikir untuk segera menjauh.

Namun, belum-belum Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya membalik, suara berat pria itu kembali menyapa indra pendengarnya, "_Miss_, bisakah kau mendekat pada Changmin lagi?"

Jaejoong menautkan keningnya, mata sedikit membesar. Dengan ragu Jaejoong menatap manik musang pria itu. Masih sama seperti tadi, datar. Tak ada apapun arti dalam bola matanya.

Changmin, si balita laki-laki kecil itu terus menangis tersedu-sedu. Jaejoong tidak berpikir panjang lagi bagaimana sikapnya sekarang. Lagi pula, Jaejoong diminta oleh pria yang berstatus ayahnya itu. Ia mendekati Changmin, mendekap balita itu dan menggendongnya.

Seketika tangisan Changmin mereda. Balita montok itu bahkan kini memeluk leher Jaejoong, menyembunyikan kepalanya pada sela-sela lehernya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah ajaib balita ini. Ia mengelus dengan sayang punggung Changmin.

Permandangan itu membuat mulut beberapa Lady terbuka lebar. Kejadian tadi adalah tontonan diam-diam para tamu undangan, tak terkecuali Hyunjoong. Ayah Jaejoong itu, juga mengangakan mulutnya lebar. Tak percaya akan apa yang dilakukan sang putri.

Pria bermata musang yang tadi diperkenalkan Hyunjoong sebagai Lord Jung itu bangkit dari duduknya. Melangkah mendekat ke arah Jaejoong, sehingga membuat Jaejoong sedikit gugup.

"Changmin, Sayang," panggil pria itu lembut dan menatap fokus pada Changmin yang ada dalam gendongan Jaejoong.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Changmin bergerak-gerak dalam gendongan Jaejoong. Balita itu mengubah posisinya sehingga menghadap ke depan dan menatap sang ayah yang menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Paa.. paaapaaa," ujar Changmin seraya tersenyum geli dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Jaejoong yang masih menggendongnya.

"Senang, hmm?" tanya pria itu lalu sekilas mencium pipi chubby sang anak. Changmin terkekeh pelan, kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Jaejoong lagi.

Jaejoong cukup kaget dengan pergerakkan tiba-tiba dari Changmin. Balita laki-laki ini terlihat hiperaktif. Tapi, ia paham bagaimana balita berumur satu tahunan.

"_Miss_, anakku menyukaimu," ujar pria itu dan tiba-tiba menatap mata Jaejoong dalam. "Aku Jung Yunho, dan ini Changmin, anakku," tambahnya lagi memperkenalkan diri.

Jaejoong menghela napas ringannya, ini adalah perkenalan pertamanya malam ini dengan seorang pria. Apa lagi, pria ini bukan pria sembarangan. Dia adalah Lord Jung, sang pemilik mansion besar ini dan pesta mewah yang berlangsung. Perasaan Jaejoong langsung gugup.

Ia menelan salivanya, kemudian mengenalkan dirinya dengan cukup gugup dan sangat formal, "Senang mengenal anda, saya Kim Jaejoong, putri dari Lord Kim Hyunjoong, mungkin anda mengenal ayahku, Lord Jung?"

Kening Lord Jung mengkerut mendengar nama Hyunjoong diucapkan Jaejoong, pria itu kemudian menatap Jaejoong intens.

"Maksudmu, Lord Hyunjoong earl of Waterford?"

Jaejoong mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Entahlah, ia kurang tahu bagaimana mengatasi ini. Jelas, Jaejoong adalah anak haram Hyunjoong yang dipungut pria itu satu bulan yang lalu. Dan Hyunjoong sendiri belum mengadakan pesta untuk pengenalannya pada masyarakat elite London.

"Oh, kau tidak mirip dengan ayahmu, Lady Kim. Maaf bukan maksudku untuk menyinggungmu. Tapi, kau terlalu cantik untuk menjadi anak Lord Hyunjoong."

Jaejoong tersipu mendengar kata cantik yang diucapkan sang Lord. Ia pikir jika Lord Jung yang ada di depannya akan mencibirnya karena dirinya adalah anak haram.

"Uunngghh mmaaaa," pekikan kecil Changmin sedikit mengejutkan Jaejoong. Balita itu kini menatapnya intens. Jaejoong ingin sekali mencium pipi gembul Changmin. Tapi tentu hal itu tidak dilakukannya. Lord Jung Yunho tengah mengawasinya. Ia akan malu jika menciumi anak seorang Lord. Tidak sopan.

"Maa... maaa... num maaa.. suu."

Kening Jaejoong tertaut sempurna saat Changmin mengatakan itu. Tidak, bukan berarti ia tidak mengerti. Jaejoong mengerti apa yang dimaksud Changmin. Dulu sebelum ia dibawa Hyunjoong, sebagian waktunya bekerja pada salah satu panti asuhan di kota kecilnya. Ia mengerti bahasa bayi tersebut.

Tapi, yang membuat Jaejoong tidak mengerti adalah panggilan Changmin padanya. Balita itu memanggilnya 'Maa'. Jika Jaejoong seorang idiot yang tidak mengerti, mungkin ia akan bersikap biasa. Nyatanya Jaejoong paham, dan dipanggil seperti itu membuatnya cukup kaget dan malu.

"Dia ingin meminum susu," ujar Jaejoong pada Lord Jung. Jaejoong sengaja tidak mengacuhkan panggilan Changmin tadi. Mungkin Changmin memang seperti itu pada setiap wanita. Mengingat perkataan Hyunjoong beberapa waktu lalu. Bahwa istri dari Lord Jung sudah meninggal membuatnya sedikit yakin jika Changmin terbiasa begitu.

Lord Jung menatap salah satu pelayan wanita yang ada di belakangnya. Segera pelayan itu membungkuk dan bergegas menjauh dari mereka. Jaejoong hanya memperhatikan cara pria itu yang tanpa bicara menyuruh salah satu pelayannya menyiapkan susu untuk anaknya.

"Changmin sudah mengantuk, ini jam tidur untuknya," ujar Lord Jung seraya menatap intens Jaejoong.

"Anda benar, sudah pukul Delapan lewat, sudah waktunya untuk..."

"Maaaa, bobo mama.. paaa," Changmin kembali mengoceh memotong kalimat Jaejoong.

Lord Jung tersenyum mendengar ocehan anaknya itu. Ia membelai pipi sang putra kemudian kembali menatap Jaejoong, "Aku ingin bicara dengan ayahmu, Lady Kim. Bisakah kau tunjukkan di mana keberadaan ayahmu?"

Kedua mata Jaejoong terbeliak, namun secepatnya ia menormalkannya. "Ayahku ada di sana Lord," ucap Jaejoong, ekor matanya menunjukkan di mana Hyunjoong berada sekarang. Dapat ia lihat ayahnya itu tengah memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Terima kasih, setelah ini aku ingin berbicara dengan kalian berdua," ujar Lord Jung seraya beranjak menuju ke arah Hyunjoong yang segera meletakkan gelas _sampanye _dipegangnya tadi.

.

.

.

Bagaikan sebuah petir menyambar telinganya. Kedua mata Jaejoong terbeliak lebar, mulutnya setengah menganga. Setelah apa yang diucapkan oleh Lord Jung tadi membuatnya seperti sekarang ini. Jaejoong sungguh ingin mengorek pendengarannya.

Sungguh ia tidak menyangka jika kalimat-kalimat itu akan terucap secepat ini. Kepala Jaejoong setengah menggeleng. Ia menatap Hyunjoong dan Lord Jung bergantian.

"Ayah, aku..."

"Jaejoong, tidak baik jika kau menolak lamaran Lord Jung. Lagi pula kau sudah memasuki usia pernikahan."

Kalimat protesan Jaejoong segera dipotong oleh Hyunjoong. Usai pesta berakhir dan Changmin tertidur setelah meminum susunya. Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong dibawa ke ruang kerja Lord Jung.

Pria itu tanpa basa basi langsung mengutarakan niatnya melamar Jaejoong. Tentu hal yang mengejutkan untuk Jaejoong. Ia hanya berbincang-bincang sedikit dengan pria itu. Tapi sebuah lamaran sudah didapatnya.

Entah, untuk sekarang Jaejoong tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Membayangkan ia akan menikah membuat napasnya terasa tercekat. Apa lagi dengan seorang duda beranak satu.

Bukan masalah sebenarnya siapa orang itu. Tapi Jaejoong sendiri ingin merasakan apa itu cinta, jatuh cinta dan sejenisnya. Tapi jika sekarang, harapan itu musnah. Tidak muluk-muluk keinginan Jaejoong hanya ingin seperti gadis umumnya di London. Dicintai.

Namun keadaan sekarang jelas terbalik. Jaejoong yakin Lord Jung tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padanya. Lantas kenapa pria itu melamarnya? Atas dasar apa? Itu juga salah satu pikiran Jaejoong sekarang.

"Bagaimana Lady Kim? Apa kau menerima lamaranku? Maaf, ini terkesan sangat mendadak. Tapi aku butuh jawabanmu sekarang juga," ujar Lord Jung membuat Jaejoong tersentak.

Jaejoong mengembuskan napasnya. Lagi ia menatap ayahnya dan Lord Jung bergantian. Wajah Hyunjoong sangat sumringah. Ia teringat akan perkataan Hyunjoong sebelumnya. Rasa penasaran sekaligus murka pada Hyunjoong mulai meluap lagi.

Ia ingin mengucapkan kata tidak pada Lord Jung saat emosinya memuncak seperti sekarang. Namun, entah kenapa perasaannya terasa berat. Otaknya sedikit berpikir jika ada hal penting yang membuat ayahnya bersikap begitu. Sejauh ia tinggal bersama Hyunjoong. Hyunjoong tidak pernah menatapnya rendah, sorot mata pria itu selalu lembut dan penuh cinta padanya.

Ia tidak meragukan rasa sayang Hyunjoong. Hanya saja ia jengkel dengan maksud pria itu yang menyebabkan emosinya naik. Tapi sekarang keadaan cukup mendesak. di lain sisi Jaejoong tidak ingin mengecewakan Hyunjoong. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin masa-masa remajanya serasa terenggut. Ia memang biasa bekerja dulu, tapi sedikitpun ibunya tidak memaksakan kehendak padanya.

"Jaejoongie, tentu saja menerima lamaranmu, Lord Jung," ucapan Hyunjoong dan membuat Jaejoong mendengus kesal.

Bukankah ia yang ditanya, lantas kenapa Hyunjoong yang menjawab? Jaejoong menatap bergantian Lord Jung dengan Hyunjoong. Jujur saja ia tidak mengerti keadaan yang berlaku sekarang.

Jika boleh dan tidak memikirkan tentang perkataan Hyunjoong yang mungkin penting itu. Tentu Jaejoong akan menolaknya. Dan melihat wajah bahagia Hyunjoong entah kenapa membuatnya tidak ingin merusak itu.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari Lady Kim."

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk. Ia mendesah pelan sebelum mengangguk pasrah menyetujui lamaran itu. Senyuman tipis menghiasi bibir Lord Jung, calon suami resminya sejak detik lalu.

Entah lah, Jaejoong merasa ini kurang benar. Dengan menerima lamaran Lord Jung, ia tahu pasti bahwa pernikahan mereka ada di depan mata. Ia mengembuskan napasnya ringan. Mengingat keinginannya sebagai seorang remaja, hatinya terasa sedih.

Dengan semua ini, Jaejoong harus merelakan perasaannya, keinginannya untuk merasakan bagaimana jatuh cinta, dicintai, hal-hal romantis saat dengan kekasih dan indahnya dunia saat sang pujaan hati melamarnya menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Jaejoong memang sudah dilamar, tapi tanpa semua yang diangan-angankannya dulu. Ia harus membuang semua pikiran manis itu. Ia harus merelakan semua itu, demi keinginan ayahnya yang ingin ia segera menikah.

"Bagus, aku akan mengatur semua persiapan pernikahan kita, minggu depan."

Mulut Jaejoong lagi-lagi terbuka lebar. Sungguh terkejut dengan penurutan sang Lord yang menyatakan minggu depan adalah hari pernikahan mereka.

"Minggu depan? Tapi Lord Jung, aku dan kau baru saja..."

"Aku tidak ingin terlalu lama menunggu. Dan bisakah mulai besok kau tinggal di sini Jaejoong? Panggil aku Yunho, tidak perlu bersikap seformal itu pada calon suamimu."

Kening Jaejoong tertaut sempurna. Sebuah pertanyaan gila menurut Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa Lord Jung memintanya untuk tinggal bersamanya sementara mereka belum menikah. Apa kata orang nanti. Sungguh Jaejoong tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pria itu.

Ia kembali mendengus, kemudian mengangguk untuk jawaban akhir dari kalimat Yunho.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal bersamamu sebelum kita menikah, Yunho. Aku..."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mempercepat waktunya. Besok aku akan menjemputmu pagi-pagi sekali," ucap Yunho dan tersenyum tipis setelah mengatakan itu.

Jaejoong tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi untuk membalas ucapan Yunho. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan pria itu. Apa lagi ada Hyunjoong di sini. Ayahnya itu jelas tidak akan membiarkannya untuk bersikap tidak sopan.

Pada akhirnya yang bisa dilakukan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Kepalanya sudah cukup berdenyut memikirkan hal mengejutkan yang tiba-tiba ini. Ia melirik Hyunjoong, sungguh ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai kerumah dan menuntut penjelasan atas keinginan Hyunjoong yang dikabulkannya.

Bahkan Jaejoong ingin memberikan ucapan selamat pada pria yang berstatus ayah kandungnya itu.

.

.

.

Tatapan horor di lemparkan Jaejoong pada Hyunjoong. Setibanya di rumah, Jaejoong langsung membahas perihal keinginan ayahnya itu. Dan betapa syoknya Jaejoong ketika mendengar penjelasan yang diberikan sang ayah.

Jujur saja, ia nyaris pingsan saat pria itu menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Yang dikatakan Hyunjoong sewaktu di pesta memang benar. Tak ada yang tersisa selain gelar. Hyunjoong mengatakan jika mereka sudah tidak mempunyai apa-apa lagi selain rumah yang mereka tempati. Hyunjoong bangkrut.

Kehidupan pria itu sebelumnya merusak dan menggerogoti hartanya karena perjudian. Dan ketika Hyunjoong membawa Jaejoong ke rumah ini. Pria itu mempunyai tekad untuk membahagiakan putri semata wayangnya yang baru diketahui keberadaannya.

Jaejoong juga cukup terharu atas usaha sang ayah yang langsung mencarinya setelah mendengar kabar tentang putrinya. Jaejoong merasa Hyunjoong benar-benar menyayanginya. Dan entahlah, keputusannya untuk menikah dengan Yunho sepertinya memang yang paling benar.

Jaejoong bersyukur ia tidak menuruti egonya tadi. Jika ia menolak lamaran itu, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ayahnya ingin ia bahagia dan hidup berkecukupan sebagai seorang Lady. Dan menurut Hyunjoong satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa hidup seperti itu adalah menikah dengan salah satu bangsawan.

Yunho adalah pria yang tepat dan bisa memanjakan Jaejoong dengan segala hartanya. Itu lah alasan Hyunjoong langsung menyetujui lamaran Lord Jung tersebut.

"Kau akan hidup lebih dari cukup jika dengan Yunho, Jae," ujar Hyunjoong, setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam pasca penjelasannya yang menyedihkan.

"Maafkan ayah. Ayah bukanlah sosok ayah yang baik untukmu, ayah hanya..."

"Tidak, ayah adalah yang terbaik. Meski aku baru bersama dengan ayah. Tapi aku yakin semua keinginan ayah adalah demi diriku, seperti yang ayah katakan. Seharusnya aku lah yang meminta maaf karena telah berpikir yang tidak semestinya pada ayah," Jaejoong menyesali pikiran kotormya. Sungguh ia sangat menyesal berpikir yang tidak-tidak menganggap Hyunjoong hanya menjadikannya alat untuk mencegah kehancuran pria itu.

Sekarang ia paham. Ia mengerti bagaimana hidup pria yang ia panggil ayah sebulan terakhir ini. Hyunjoong seorang pria kesepian. Istrinya menceraikannya setelah sepuluh tahun mereka menikah tanpa dikaruniai seorang anak. Sejak saat itu lah hidup Hyunjoong seperti sekarang. Dan semua berubah ketika Jaejoong hadir.

Jaejoong sungguh ingin memeluk Hyunjoong. Ia tidak pernah melihat seseorang seperti Hyunjoong selama ini. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya hanya seorang anak haram sebelum Hyunjoong menikah dengan mantan istrinya. Jaejoong juga tahu jika profesi ibunya dulu adalah seorang pelacur.

Tapi yang membuat Jaejoong kagum pada Hyunjoong dan mau ikut dengan pria ini adalah ketika ibunya mengatakan bahwa Hyunjoong memberikan uang yang banyak setelah mereka bercinta. Dan Hyunjoong meminta kepada ibunya untuk berhenti menjadi seorang pelacur, kemudian mencari seorang suami. Ibunya juga mengatakan bahwa jatuh cinta pada pria itu sampai sekarang.

Itu lah alasan sebenarnya Jaejoong mau mengikuti Hyunjoong ke mansion ini. Karena permintaan sang ibu. Meski Hyunjoong membawanya sedikit memaksa dan membuatnya takut.

Hyunjoong menatapnya lekat, kedua bibir pria itu melengkung, "Tidurlah, Sayang. Besok Lord Jung akan menjemputmu. Ayah yakin, dia akan membawamu ke seluruh penjahit di London untuk mencari gaun pengantin yang cocok untukmu."

Pipi Jaejoong memerah kala Hyunjoong menyebut tentang gaun. Seumur-umur ia tidak pernah mendatangi penjahit. Selama ini pun, Hyunjoong yang memanggil penjahit-penjahit itu untuk membuatkannya baju. Mengingat hal itu membuatnya malu, apa lagi jika ingat ia akan pergi dengan Yunho.

.

.

.

Maaf, ini ff asal"an. aku ga mau banyak mikir untuk ff ini -plaak- target ku bulan ini seluruh FF harus selesai semua. Sebelum hiatus atau pensiun menulis.

Buat November with love. Well aku udah bilang kan mau dirampungkan dan ga akan publish di ffn. Jangan ditanya publish atau ga nya. Aku mau dagang itu ff hahahaha.

buat Say You Love Me. itu bukan ff ku ya, itu punya Johana Lindsay. Dan bagiku ff ku lebih penting dari pada meremake itu sekarang. Jika tidak sabar untuk tau kelanjutannya aku sarankan untuk mencari novelnya.

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana". Maaf kalau ini aneh... seperti yang kalian pengen ini ga akan panjang chapnya dan disini sudah sangat jelas bahwa saya ingin mempersingkat cerita.

Baiklah, maaf aku ga bisa balas review ya. Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih dan menghargai setiap review yang masuk. I love you all yang kasih review. review lagi boleh ? hehehe.

Nah iya ada yang bilang aku suka nambah PR. Itu alasan aku ga balas review dulu. Mau kerjain PR" ku jadi supaya dapat 1 hari 2 ff itu ya aku ga bisa balas" -slaap-

**Yang mau tanya" ini kenapa atau gimana, silahkan invite BBm saya, atau sms juga bisa. atau pm disini tapi fast reply bbm -kayak jualan- **

**Pin : 7630E51D**

**Twitter : Echa_Cassie88 mention to folback. **

Yang masih minat baru berminat suka dan sebagainya. Terima kasih ~ gimme reviews ? Jika boleh dan tidak keberatang ~ thank. :)

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Untouchable.

Author : Me.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Western, Historical. Etc.

Cast : DBSK and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : T and M for jaga" (?).

Lenght : Chapter 2

_**Warning : Genderswitch, Gender bender Fiction. Dont like dont read. No Bash No Flame. I'm warning you guys!**_

_Chapter 2._

Sejak satu jam yang lalu Jaejoong sudah mematut dirinya di depan kaca. Ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Karena teringat akan perkataan Yunho tadi malam. Pelayan pribadinya membantunya memilihkan gaun yang paling bagus untuk dikenakan.

Ia sudah siap sepenuhnya. Gaun berwarna biru muda itu sangat pas di tubuh langsingnya. Rambutnya yang lurus pun di gelung ke atas. Beberapa juntaian rambut di biarkan tergerai di sisi kanan dan kiri. Tadinya, Sunny si pelayan pribadi Jaejoong ingin membuat juntainya mengikal. Tapi melihat penampilan sang Lady yang lebih memukau tanpa rambut ikal, Sunny pun mengurungkan niatnya.

Riasan make-up yang diberikan Sunny pada Jaejoong pun sangat minimalis. Jaejoong memang lebih suka apa adanya dibanding make-up yang tebal. Itu lah kenapa ia tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk bersolek. Hanya saja, waktu satu jam di depan cermin dipergunakan untuk mencoba semua gaun yang ia punya.

Koleksi gaunnya masih sedikit, dan karena itu tidak banyak pilihan yang banyak ia ambil. Sehingga satu gaun ia mencoba ada lebih dua kali. Untuk mengambil hasil yang paling bagus. Pada akhirnya pilihannya dan Sunny jatuh pada gaun berwarna biru muda yang cantik.

"Apa aku terlihat cantik, Sunny?" pertanyaan ini sudah diucapkan Jaejoong sejak lima belas menit lalu. Sunny memutar bola matanya. Cukup jengah namun juga geli melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"My Lady, aku sudah mengatakan betapa cantiknya dirimu meski hanya mengenakan gaun tidur sekalipun," jawab Sunny sedikit terkikik saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari Jaejoong.

"Oh ayolah, Sunny. Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak pantas untuk aku dengar saat ini," ujar Jaejoong menegur dengan lembut.

Sebenarnya ia merona saat mendengar gaun tidur yang Sunny sebut. Itu memang tidak cocok untuk didengar Lady muda sepertinya. Tapi Sunny suka sekali menggodanya sejak gadis itu mengetahui ia dilamar oleh Jung Yunho.

"Tapi kau memang harus lebih banyak membeli koleksi gaun tidur, my Lady. Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah," sahut Sunny datar. Tak peduli dengan ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang lebih merona sekaligus malu.

"Sunny, aku..."

"Nah my Lady, sudah saatnya kau ke bawah, menunggu Lord Jung Yunho yang akan menjadi suamimu," sengaja Sunny tak membiarkan Jaejoong membuat pembelaan atas dirinya yang masih tak pantas mendengar sesuatu yang agak intim itu. Pelayan itu terus mencerocos, menggoda Jaejoong dan sesekali membuat Jaejoong tertawa.

Jaejoong sangat menyukai Sunny sebagai pelayan pribadinya. Ia bersyukur tak salah memilih orang. Sunny sangat baik, bahkan bisa dijadikan teman. Umur Sunny pun tak terpaut jauh darinya, saat ini umur wanita yang bekerja untuknya itu dua puluh dua tahun. Sangat cocok untuk menjadi figure seorang kakak.

Jaejoong perlahan bangkit dari kursi meja rias. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah kaca sebelum keluar kamarnya. Dengan sedikit hati-hati Jaejoong menuruni anak tangga satu persatu, begitu anggun layaknya Lady yang sudah terampil dan menguasai tata krama seumur hidupnya.

"Kau harus memakan sesuatu sebelum pergi My Lady," ujar Sunny berbisik pelan di telinga Jaejoong kala kaki mereka sudah berada di lantai satu.

"Beberapa biskuit dan teh kurasa akan mengganjal perutku, Sunny," sahut Jaejoong. Kakinya mengikuti Sunny yang berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Tidak, My Lady. Kau akan berburu semua keperluanmu untuk menikah seharian ini. Kau harus memakan roti dan meminum susu. Mungkin kepala pelayan sudah menyiapkan untukmu."

Jaejoong hanya dapat menghela napas dan mengangguk pasrah. Yang dikatakan Sunny benar, ia seharian mungkin akan pergi membeli sesuatu untuk pernikahannya. Mengingat tentang pernikahan, dadanya meletup-letup, pipi merona namun entah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya.

Keinginannya. Ya, Jaejoong teringat akan keinginannya jika ia menikah kelak. Hal itu lah yang membuat perasaan kosong yang mengganjali hatinya. Terutama sebuah landasan yang harusnya ia punyai. Cinta. Tentu ia berpikir demikian. Ia belum merasakan cinta pada Yunho.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Ia ingin menangis jika ingat tentang itu dan kehidupan rumah tangganya yang tanpa cinta. Wajahnya yang tadi berseri-seri pun mulai memurung.

"Nah My Lady, silahkan duduk dan nikmati sarapanmu," Sunny menarikkan sebuah kursi untuk Jaejoong. Sarapan sudah tersedia di meja makan.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis dan duduk di sana. Ia mengambil setangkup roti yang sudah diberi selai dan memakannya dalam diam.

Sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu Jaejoong sudah menghabiskan roti dan susu. Ia beranjak dari kursinya saat Hyunjoong yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya.

"My Lord memanggilmu, Lord Jung sudah tiba," ucap Sunny yang berlari kecil menghampirinya di dapur.

Mendengar nama Yunho disebut jantung Jaejoong berdetak cepat. Ia menarik napasnya kemudian berjalan menuju ke ruang depan.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Jaejoong saat kakinya menjejak ruang depan adalah wajah tampan Yunho. Pria itu berdiri di samping sofa yang mungkin baru saja di dudukinya. Jaejoong sedikit menaikkan keningnya ketika mendapat sebuah senyuman yang teramat memukau dari Yunho.

Selama sedetik ia terpesona akan senyuman pria itu. Namun, buru-buru Jaejoong menghilangkan perasaan itu. Ia segera melangkah menghampiri Hyunjoong yang tepat di depan Yunho.

"Aku titipkan putriku padamu, Yunho," ujar Hyunjoong terdengar sangat akrab saat memanggil Yunho hanya dengan namanya.

"Akan ku jaga Jaejoong meski nyawaku sebagai taruhannya, Lord Kim," sahut Yunho kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong cukup terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yunho. Terdengar sangat romantis dan entah, hatinya kembali dibuat berdebar hanya dengan itu. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Yunho sembari menyunggingkan senyum pada calon suaminya tersebut.

"Kami pergi dulu, kurirku akan mengirimkan beberapa hadiah siang ini untukmu," ucap Yunho pada Hyunjoong sebelum menarik tubuh Jaejoong mendekat padanya dan menuntun Jaejoong keluar mansion.

Sunny mengikuti Yunho dan Jaejoong di belakang. Ya, gadis itu adalah pelayan sekaligus pendamping untuk Jaejoong. Sebelum Sunny benar-benar keluar dari mansion, Hyunjoong sempat berbisik pada Sunny yang dengan cepat di angguki sang pelayan.

.

.

.

Mata Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali setelah memasuki sebuah toko penjahit. Ia mengamati seluruh ruangan yang memajang gaun-gaun cantik. Sesaat ia sempat terpaku menatap pada sebuah gaun berwarna merah jambu dengan leher rendah.

Yunho berada di sampingnya. Pria itu mengamati gerak-gerik Jaejoong. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibir penuh Yunho. Kemudian Ia berbicara sebentar pada pemilik toko yang langsung mendapat respon sangat senang dari wanita tua berumur empat puluhan lebih itu.

"Silahkan kau pilih apa saja yang ingin kau suka My Lady," ucap si penjahit yang sukses membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget.

Jaejoong memasang senyum canggungnya, ia menggeleng pelan sebelum melirik Yunho dan berucap, "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Jangan sungkan My Lady, aku akan menyuruh pegawaiku untuk mengukur tubuhmu, dan ku pastikan gaun manapun yang kau suka akan sudah tersedia besok dalam ukuran tubuhmu. Di tambah beberapa gaun lainnya yang menyusul setelah pernikahan kau dan My Lord Jung."

Kening Jaejoong segera tertaut, namun kemudian wajahnya berubah merona saat menyadari arti ucapan dari si penjahit. Jaejoong tidak menyangka jika Yunho mengatakan perihal pernikahan mereka pada sang penjahit. Tapi ketika ia mengingat bahwa kepentingan mereka di tempat ini untuk memilih gaun pengantin, seketika rona merah di pipinya lebih parah.

"Ayo My Lady, ikuti aku ke dalam, dan menunjukkan padamu gaun-gaun pengantin yang cantik dan berkelas."

Wanita pemilik toko itu menuntun Jaejoong memasuki ke area dalam tokonya yang cukup pribadi. Sunny terus mengekornya sesekali memperhatikan gaun-gaun yang mereka lewati. Sunny tahu persis bagaimana selera Jaejoong. Meski berasal dari kalangan rendah sebelumnya, namun darah bangsawan yang melekat pada gadis itu sangat tinggi.

Selera gaun-gaun Jaejoong pun tak kalah bagus dari Lady pada umumnya. Malah lebih sedikit ke atas. Jaejoong menyukai gaun yang terlihat elegan dan berkesan indah. Maka dari itu penjahit yang di pilih Yunho benar-benar tak salah. Nampaknya pria yang berstatus calon suami Jaejoong itu mempunyai selera mode yang tinggi.

Kurang lebih setengahnya berada di dalam ruangan khusus gaun pengantin akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Jaejoong sudah menentukan sebuah pilihannya. Gaun tersebut memang sedikit kebesaran untuknya. Tapi Mrs. Lee sang pemilik toko meyakinkan jika besok gaun pengantinnya akan sudah sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhya.

Jaejoong juga sudah melakukan pengukuran tubuh. Kini ia dibawa Mrs. Lee ke bagian bahan pakaian. Jaejoong di suruh memilih satu lusin kain sutra terbaik yang di miliki wanita itu. Ia juga disuruh memilih renda dan aksesoris lainnya sendiri. Hal terakhir yang ditanyakan Mrs. Lee adalah bagaimana keinginannya tentang model pakaiannya.

Awalnya Jaejoong menjelaskan beberapa desainer model yang diinginkannya. Namun ketika Mrs. Lee mengatakan jumlah baju yang akan dijahitkannya untuk Jaejoong, membuat gadis itu membesarkan matanya. Jaejoong terkekeh pelan ketika mendengar jumlahnya. Baginya itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi kemudian, Mrs. Lee mengatakan itu adalah jumlah biasa bagi Yunho saat memesankan gaun untuk istrinya terdahulu.

Mendengar mantan istri Yunho disebut, hati Jaejoong sedikit memanas. Entahlah, kenapa perasaan itu muncul tiba-tiba. Mrs. Lee juga menjelaskan bagaimana selera fashion istri terdahulu Yunho. Semakin mendengar tentang istri calon suaminya itu membuat Jaejoong semakin gerah.

Menurutnya selera fashion istri terdahulu pria itu kurang lebih sepertinya. Tapi jujur ia tidak suka mendengar hal apapun tentang istri terdahulu Yunho itu. Bagian dalam dirinya seakan menolak saat Mrs. Lee membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan wanita itu.

"Kau jauh lebih cantik dari pada Lady Je. Lagi pula Lady Je terlalu sombong menurutku, kau lebih cocok menjadi istri Lord Jung, My Lady," ucap Mrs. Lee sembari menorehkan tinta pada lukisan desainnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum hambar mendengar itu. Ia tidak tahu apa penjahit ini hanya ingin membuatnya senang atau memang itu lah kenyataan. Ia melihat-lihat kembali koleksi yang ada di dalam kantor Mrs. Lee.

"My Lady, My Lord sudah memanggilmu," seorang pegawai Mrs. Lee tiba-tiba masuk dan memberitahukan itu.

Jaejoong mengangguk sebelum berucap, "Terima kasih." Ia segera keluar ruangan wanita pemilik toko ini dan menemui Yunho.

"Ada banyak yang harus kita beli hari ini, Jae," ujar Yunho tepat ketika Jaejoong berada di depannya. Pria itu menatap sekilas wajah Jaejoong lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Dua hari lagi kita akan menikah."

Mata Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap setelah mendengar hal itu. Ia ingin sekali tidak meyakini apa yang diucapkan Yunho. Terakhir pria itu mengatakan dalam seminggu mereka akan menikah. Lalu sekarang, semua berubah. Jaejoong memang tidak lupa akan perkataan Yunho yang ingin mempercepat pernikahan mereka.

Tadinya ia berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah candaan. Lagi pula waktu seminggu menuju pernikahan itu sudah lebih dari cepat. Yunho bahkan lagi-lagi memberitahunya secara mengejutkan. Ia menghela napas berat. Mengatur napasnya dan menormalkan detakan jantungnya yang berdebar sangat cepat.

Yunho sudah berjalan lebih dulu keluar toko. Jaejoong menatap punggung kokoh pria itu. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti apa yang berlaku sekarang. Apa yang diinginkan pria itu darinya. Bahkan Yunho tidak menggenggam tangannya lagi seperti awal mereka keluar dari mansion Kim.

Prilaku Yunho sedikit membuat perasaan Jaejoong mencelos. Ia cukup dibahagiakan oleh Yunho saat pria itu membuat pernyataan yang akan melindunginya. Tapi faktanya, semua itu tak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan Yunho. Ingin sekali Jaejoong menangis. Ia menyesal karena sudah menyetujui pernikahan dengan Yunho.

Entahlah kenapa perasaan sesal itu seolah menyeruak keluar dari hatinya. Jika ia bisa memilih lagi, ia ingin mengutarakan niatnya untuk batal menikah dengan Yunho. Jauh dilubuk hatinya, meski kekosongan akan sosok seorang kekasih yang diimpikan, tapi Jaejoong berharap bahwa Yunho bisa mengisi penuh hatinya.

Semua malah berbeda. Ia mendapi sikap dingin calon suaminya itu. Dadanya terasa menyesak diiringi punggungnya yang bergetar.

Sunny menangkap gelagat yang kurang baik pada Jaejoong. Segera ia menggenggam erat jemari Lady yang disayanginya ini. Sunny paham sikap Jaejoong yang sangat sensitif dan ingin menguatkan sang Lady dengan dukungannya ini.

Jaejoong menoleh ke sampingnya. Mata besarnya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Menatap lekat sang pelayan pribadi yang sangat mengerti akan dirinya.

"Kebanyakan pria bangsawan memang bersikap begitu My Lady. Kau akan mengerti nanti," ujar Sunny seakan mengatakan bahwa hal itu memang sudah kebiasaan para bangsawan.

Jaejoong memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Ia memang kurang paham bagaimana sikap para bangsawan. Selama satu bulan terakhir Hyunjoong belum sempat membawanya ke mana-mana selain pesta kemarin malam. Ia juga sibuk belajar tata krama. Beberapa detik kemudian, Jaejoong mengangguk.

Mungkin perkataan Sunny tentang prilaku para bangsawan memang begitu. Perasaannya sedikit membaik, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar. Yunho sudah menunggunya di dalam kereta kuda.

Pemberhentian selanjutnya sudah menunggu mereka. Jaejoong yakin akan banyak barang keperluan untuknya nanti dibelikan Yunho. Mengingat banyaknya gaun yang dipesankan pria itu pada Mrs. Lee.

.

.

.

Seharian Jaejoong berbelanja bersama dengan Yunho. Pria itu mengantarkannya pulang hampir pada jam makan malam. Yunho langsung pamit pulang, pria itu menolak secara halus ajakan untuk makan malam bersama di mansion Kim. Yunho berasalan bahwa mengkhawatirkan Changmin, anaknya.

Kini setelah makan malam usai, Jaejoong langsung berendam di bak mandi yang sudah disiapkan Sunny. Ia merenggangkan seluruh otot-ototnya yang terasa lelah dan merilekskan pikiran dengan aroma teraphy.

Seluruh belanjaan yang tadi dibelinya dan Yunho dibawa ke mansion Yunho. Tentu saja, semua barang itu adalah perlengkapannya setelah menikah dengan Yunho.

Mengingat pernikahan, Jaejoong menghela napas beratnya, lagi. Tinggal satu hari lagi, besok. Besok adalah hari terakhirnya berstatus menjadi Lady Kim putri dari Earl of Waterfold. Kemudian lusa ia sudah menjadi istri Yunho.

Sebenarnya hal itu cukup memberatkan untuknya. Berbagai spekulasi akan kebenaran sikapnya mulai mengambang di dalam benaknya. Jaejoong berusaha menepis setiap pikiran tentang itu. Menanamkan jika ini memang yang terbaik untuknya dan untuk kebahagiaan ayahnya. Ya, ia harus berpikir demikian.

Ia tidak ingin melihat Hyunjoong murung atau sedih karena memikirkan nasibnya kelak. Ia juga merasa harus menuliskan surat pada ibunya. Memberitahu bahwa ia menikah dengan seorang bangsawan di sini.

Jaejoong hampir menangis mengingat sang ibu. Sebenarnya ia ingin pernikahannya disaksikan oleh ibunya. Tapi jelas, Jaejoong mengerti itu tidak mungkin. Ibunya bukan dari kalangan elite London. Jika pun ibunya salah satu dari mereka, menempuh perjalanan setelah mendapat surat darinya pun sudah sangat terlambat.

Lagi, ia mengembuskan napas. Semua yang terjadi di London memang berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupannya dulu. Dalam satu bulan terakhir banyak hal yang dilaluinya bagai dalam mimpi. Dan yang baru-baru ini lebih membuatnya bagaikan hidup di dongeng.

"Jung Yunho Marquess of Huntly, akan segera menjadi suamiku," gumam Jaejoong sembari memejamkan matanya. Mengusir segala pikiran yang hendak membuatnya goyah.

.

.

.

TBC ?

EYD ga beraturan, typo di mana" . Maaf. ga sempet ngedit juga :D

Seperti yang aku bilang, aku ngasal nulisnya. Mohon dimaklumi u,u .

Ga bisa balas reviews juga nih, maaf ya. Maaf juga bakal updatenya ga tentu" buat ff yang lain juga nih. Aku lagi rada" sakit, jadi kalau baikan ya nulis, tapi ini perut mulai betingkah lagi, bentar sakit bentar ga -curcol- . Semoga aku cepet sembuh deh ya jadi ffnya lancar kena update semua :)

Baiklah, apa masih ada yang minat ?

Thank for all reader and reviewers.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Untouchable.

Author : Me.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Western, Historical. Etc.

Cast : DBSK and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : T and M for jaga" (?).

Lenght : Chapter 3.

_**Warning : Genderswitch, Gender bender Fiction. Dont like dont read. No Bash No Flame. I'm warning you guys!**_

_Chapter 3._

Jaejoong tidak percaya, hari ini akhirnya tiba juga. Peristiwa serba cepat itu sudah membuatnya menjadi seorang istri dari Lord Jung Yunho. Beberapa detik lalu mereka sudah resmi menjadi suami istri. Rasa ketidak percayaan masih menguasai dirinya. Hingga akhirnya ia kembali dikejutkan oleh Yunho.

Sapuan lembut bibir pria itu tepat mendarat di permukaan bibir Jaejoong. Awalnya kedua mata besar gadis itu membelalak lebar. Namun beberapa detik berlalu. Ia sadar jika sudah sangat lumrah seorang pengantin pria mencium wanitanya. Perlahan Jaejoong mulai membalas lumatan yang dilakukan Yunho. Cukup gugup dan gelisah dirasakan.

Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Ia tidak berpengalaman sama sekali dalam masalah berciuman ataupun bermesraan. Jaejoong juga tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya, ia hanya menuruti intuisi yang berjalan. Dipejamkan kelopak matanya dan berusaha melakukan hal yang sama dilakukan Yunho.

Ia merespon segala apapun yang diajarkan pria itu. Ciuman mereka cukup lama. Sesekali juga Jaejoong mengerang tertahan karena lumatan yang cukup keras dan memabukkan dilakukan Yunho. Beberapa menit berlalu, Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Jaejoong menghirup udara dengan cepat. Paru-parunya minta diisi pasca ciuman pertama yang membuatnya seakan bergelenyar tak tentu. Ia juga merasakan sangat menggebu-gebu dan menikmati ciuman pertamanya yang tercipta.

Yang tadi itu sungguh tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Jaejoong. Ia berciuman pertama kali dengan Yunho. Begitu sangat intim dan juga terkesan mesra. Yunho memang sudah menjadi suaminya, pria itu memang berhak atas dirinya. Hanya saja, sebelumnya Jaejoong tidak terpikir tentang itu.

Tepukan tangga menyadarkan akan pikiran Jaejoong yang berjelajah entah kemana. Ia segera tersadar akan tempat yang dipenuhi orang ini, lalu tersenyum ramah pada setiap tamu yang bersedia menjadi saksi dalam pengucapan sumpah.

Kerabat dan kenalan Yunho sangat banyak. Aula ruangan ini cukup dibuat sesak karena itu. Jaejoong memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tawa bahagia dan senyuman manis tercurah padanya dan Yunho. Perlahan Yunho menggandeng tangannya berjalan ditengah-tengah kursi yang berjejeran. Di atas karpet berwarna merah menuju pintu yang terbuka.

Sorakan kegembiraan dan ucapan selamat masih membanjiri mereka sepanjang jalan menuju keluar. Jujur saja Jaejoong cukup asing dengan hal semacam ini. Ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya merespon setiap ucapan selamat yang ditujukan padanya.

"Terima kasih, oh ya jangan lupa segera ke resepsi pernikahan kami," satu kalimat yang dapat ditangkap indra pendengar Jaejoong saat Yunho mengucapkan balasan pada tamu-tamunya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan pada orang yang tak dikenalnya sama sekali ini.

Hingar bingar akan setiap suara membuat telinga Jaejoong seakan menuli. Sungguh, ia jadi merasa begitu sangat asing dihari pernikahannya sendiri. Jaejoong hanya melemparkan senyuman pada setiap orang yang menyapanya. Hingga akhirnya perasaan lega merayapinya. Mereka sudah keluar aula dan di sambut kereta kuda milik Yunho.

Pria yang sudah resmi berstatus sebagai suaminya itu tersenyum. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba. Jaejoong terkejut. Tentu saja. Ia tidak menyangka Yunho akan mengangkatnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kereta kuda. Sangat romantis dan membuatnya malu.

Iringan sorakan masih terdengar di belakang mereka. Ia semakin malu karena hal itu. Namun beberapa detik sebelumnya, Yunho sudah membawanya masuk ke dalam kereta kuda.

Yunho mendudukannya tepat di samping pria itu. Kereta kuda sudah mulai jalan. Perasaan Jaejoong masih sangat gugup beserta rona merah karena malu akan hal tadi masih menghiasi pipinya. Apa yang terjadi lalu bagaikan mimpi untuknya.

Benarkah ia sudah menikah? Pikiran itu seolah-olah berputar di dalam benaknya. Melemparkannya kembali pada memori beberapa hari sebelumnya. Saat Jaejoong bertemu dengan Yunho pada pesta tiga hari yang lalu di mansion mewah keluarga Jung. Lamaran dadakan. Pemilihan baju pengantin. Hingga persiapan pernikahannya kemarin.

Untuk kemarin. Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak melakukan apa-apa. Yunho tidak ada ke mansion ayahnya untuk bertemu. Hanya beberapa orang dari toko penjahit Mrs. Lee yang datang untuk mengantarkan gaun yang kini dipakainnya. Juga gaun berwarna merah jambu yang diperhatikannya di toko Mrs. Lee kemarin.

Jaejoong kaget sekaligus senang menerima gaun itu. Seharian kemarin ia tersenyum tidak jelas. Bayangan wajah Yunho juga memenuhi bingkaian pikirannya. Entah, ia merasa Yunho adalah orang yang begitu perhatian. Sehingga pria itu mengetahui apa yang diinginkanya. Keputusannya untuk menikah dengan pria itu pun seakan terasa benar.

Tapi, hari ini. Ketika ia sudah resmi menikah dan menjadi Marchioness of Huntly, atau istri dari Lord Jung Yunho. Rasa-rasanya ada sesuatu yang tidak dimengertinya. Pernikahannya pun terasa menjadi asing.

Memang, pesta pernikahannya tidak seperti apa yang selama ini diimpikannya. Ibunya tidak menyaksikan saat ia mengucap sumpah setia bersama suaminya.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Mengingat hal terakhir membuatnya menyimpulkan jika itu lah yang membuat hari pernikahannya terasa asing. Ibunya. Ia sedih karena ibunya tidak menyaksikan pernikahan sekali seumur hidup dirinya. Dan ketika menyadari bahwa ia hanya mengenal ayahnya dalam kawasan bangsawan. Jaejoong sepenuhnya sadar. Karena itu pula semuanya terasa begitu asing untuknya.

Tidak ada tamu undangannya. Hanya kerabat dan kenalan Yunho yang ada. Ya, itu lah yang menjadikan ia sedikit linglung setelah ciuman yang diberikan Yunho.

Wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah mengingat ciuman yang terjadi. Ia melirik malu-malu Yunho yang ada di sampingnya. Pria itu hanya diam, musangnya yang biasa menatap tajam dan penuh pesona itu terpejam.

Kening Jaejoong terangkat sebelah. Ia memberanikan diri menatap wajah Yunho. Ada perasaan aneh menelusup hati Jaejoong saat melihat wajah tampan suaminya itu. Jantungnya berdetak-detak tak tentu. Entah, Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa. Pada saat matanya tertuju pada bibir hati Yunho. Jaejoong menelan salivanya. Pipinya yang putih kembali mengukir rona merah.

Segera, Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya. Perasaan gugup melandanya lagi, ditambah degupan jantung yang menjadi-jadi. Bayangan akan ciuman mereka tadi pun seolah memutar diotaknya.

"Oh Tuhan," gumam Jaejoong saat ia tak bisa mengusir pikiran akan itu. Wajahnya memerah, perasaan yang entah tidak dimengerti Jaejoong terasa bergejolak. Ia serasa ingin mengulang hal itu lagi dan membuatnya malu sendiri dengan pikiran itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Jae?"

Pertanyaan Yunho sontak membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget. Ia segera menatap pria itu kemudian menggeleng cepat.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ucapkan bicaralah," ujar Yunho, nada bicara pria itu sangat datar.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Yunho masih menatapnya. Setelah pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Jujur ia cukup bingung dengan sikap Yunho. Beberapa saat yang lalu pria itu bersikap sangat romantis. Lalu sekarang, Yunho begitu tak acuh bahkan tak berminat untuk memperpanjang topik perbincangan mereka.

Sungguh, perasaan sesal akan pernikahannya pun seakan mulai mencuat. Namun segera Jaejoong menepis hal itu. Ia masih mengingat perkataan Sunny sebelum ia menuju altar. _Bahwa pria bangsawan memiliki gengsi dan harga diri yang tinggi. Mereka bisa berubah-ubah kapan saja. Dan berusahalah membuat mereka hangat dengan kemampuannya._

Pipi Jaejoong memerah sempurna saat mengingat hal terakhir yang dikatakan Sunny padanya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus melakukan itu.

.

.

.

Usai resepsi pernikahan Jaejoong langsung diantarkan oleh pelayan Yunho ke kamarnya. Pelayan itu juga menyiapkan bak mandi dan menambahkan aroma terapi pada air hangat yang akan digunakannya mandi. Semua pelayan di mansion mewah ini sangat baik padanya. Ia benar-benar di perlakukan bak Lady di rumahnya sendiri. Bahkan lebih, jika Jaejoong boleh melebih-lebihkan ia merasa seperti seorang putri.

"My Lady, ada yang bisa ku bantu lagi?" tanya pelayan wanita yang sejak tadi melayaninya. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, ia masih memakai jubah berbentuk handuk itu dan membuka lemari besar yang ada di kamar mewah ini.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan gaun tidurmu pada lemari di sampingnya My Lady," ujar pelayan itu lagi, dan menghampir Jaejoong. Membukakan lemari yang cukup besar dan terdapat banyak gaun tidur yang membuat wajah Jaejoong merona malu.

"Aku bisa memilihnya sendiri, terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu sungkan My Lady. Apa kau ingin beristirahat sekarang atau masih membutuhkan aku?" tanya pelayan itu cukup sopan.

Jaejoong menggeleng kemudian berucap, "Aku sudah cukup lelah, kau boleh pergi."

Sesaat pelayan wanita itu membungkuk hormat dan keluar dari kamar besar ini. Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Matanya kembali di arahkan pada lemari yang berisi lusinan gaun tidur.

Perlahan tangannya terulur untuk memilih gaun tidur yang tidak biasa untuk digunakannya. Demi Tuhan, Jaejoong baru tujuh belas tahun. Ia kurang memahami bagaimana caranya memilih gaun tidur yang menarik untuk suaminya.

Setiap gadis yang sudah menikah memang sudah lumrah memakai gaun tidur cukup terbuka seperti yang kini ia lihat satu persatu. Wajah Jaejoong memerah, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya memakai salah satu gaun tersebut.

Akhirnya, Jaejoong mengambil gaun berwarna hitam yang ia rasa cukup tidak terbuka. Jaejoong segera mengganti jubah mandinya dengan gaun tidur. Ia juga memakai jubahnya agar terlihat tidak mencolok atau menimbulkan kesan seksi. Belum, ia belum boleh menciptakan kesan itu. Suaminya belum datang.

Memikirkan hal itu kembali membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah. Buru-buru ia menggeleng pelan. Sesuatu imajinasi liar bermain di benaknya. Sudah jelas, ini malam pertamanya. Sebagai seorang wanita yang sudah menikah, ia paham apa yang akan terjadi di atas ranjang sana.

Tapi sebuah perasaan takut menghinggapinya. Entah, perasaan seperti apa itu. Yang jelas Jaejoong merasa cukup takut untuk menanggapi kondisi yang akan dihadapinya.

Cekleeeek

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Buru-buru Jaejoong menatap ke arah daun pintu. Yunho berada diambang pintu. Pria itu menggendong balita mungil yang tengah menguap akibat kantuk yang tak tertahankan. Setelah menutup pintu kembali, Yunho menghampirinya.

Perasaan gugup sekaligus bingung menguasai Jaejoong sekarang. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti. Kenapa Yunho membawa Changmin ke kamar mereka. Apa lagi dengan wajah Changmin yang sangat mengantuk seperti ini.

"Changmin merengek untuk meminta tidur denganmu, Jae," ujar Yunho, seraya merebahkan balita laki-laki itu ke atas ranjang sutra mereka. Pria itu menciumi pipi _chubby _Changmin yang sedikit terkekeh karena geli.

Jaejoong termenung sesaat, namun sedetik kemudian bibir cherrynya mengembangkan senyum. Ada perasaan lega saat mendengar hal itu. Setidaknya, malam pertama yang sejujurnya belum siap di hadapinya akan tertunda karena ada Changmin diantara mereka.

Entahlah, Jaejoong sendiri kurang mengerti bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Yang jelas semua yang terjadi padanya serba cepat dan kilat. Beruntung ia tidak melewati malam pertamanya begitu cepat. Hal itu membuat kelegaan dan menghilangkan rasa malu dan takut di hati Jaejoong.

"Maaa... maaaa... " panggilan Changmin membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan sesaat. Jaejoong kembali mengukir senyuman manis pada balita yang kini berstatus sebagai anak tirinya.

Changmin melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan mencoba berdiri untuk menghampirinya.

"Mama akan ke sana, Minnie jangan melangkah nanti jatuh," ujar Jaejoong yang sedikit panik karena Changmin sudah berdiri di atas ranjang dan mengulurkan tangannya minta dipeluk.

Jika saja Changmin melangkahkan kakinya beberapa kali, hal yang ditakutkannya akan terjadi. Balita itu akan terjatuh, dan jika itu terjadi Jaejoong akan memarahi Yunho yang hanya memperhatikan pergerakkan anaknya.

Segera Jaejoong beranjak dari depan meja riasnya menuju ke atas ranjang. Ia mendudukan posisinya di tepian ranjang. Dan tanpa malu-malu seperti di awal pertemuan, Jaejoong segera memeluk balita itu.

Layaknya anaknya sendiri, Jaejoong menyayangi Changmin. Semenjak resepsi beberapa waktu lalu, Changmin selalu menempel padanya. Seperti anak koala. Balita itu tak mau lepas dari gendongan Jaejoong. Hal itu juga membuat Jaejoong senang.

Sepanjang waktu Changmin berceloteh dan memanggilnya mama. Karena itu lah, Jaejoong tidak merasa canggung lagi saat memanggil dirinya mama saat berbicara dengan balita ini. Lagi pula, suaminya tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Benar, Yunho tidak mengucapkan sebuah kata protes atau pun reaksi ketidak sukaan karena Jaejoong bersikap seperti ibu untuk Changmin. Pria itu malah sebaliknya, sesekali tertawa melihat kedekatan singkat yang langsung membuat ikatan bathin diantara keduanya.

Lagi pula, posisi Jaejoong yang sekarang istri Yunho. Tentu membuatnya harus bersikap layaknya ibu bagi anak suaminya.

"Mama, papa, booooo," ucap Changmin dengan bahasa bayinya yang cukup dimengerti Jaejoong.

"Kau memang sudah sangat mengantuk, Sayang," sahut Jaejoong, ia menarik sebuah bantal berwarna biru dan meletakkan ditengah-tengah ranjang. Kemudian dengan hati-hati Jaejoong merebahkan Changmin di sana.

"Mama mama mama mama," panggil Changmin dan menarik-narik gaun tidur Jaejoong.

Gadis itu paham apa yang dimaksud oleh Changmin. Dengan sedikit malu-malu Jaejoong ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping kanan Changmin. Di sebelah kiri Changmin ada Yunho yang sudah berbaring terlebih dahulu dan memperhatikan interaksi ibu dan anak yang terjadi ini.

Changmin segera mendekatkan dirinya pada Jaejoong, balita itu juga seolah-olah memeluknya penuh sayang. Melihat hal itu membuat tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Yunho. Dan mengukir kerutan kening pada Jaejoong.

Namun, belum sempat Jaejoong membuka suaranya untuk bertanya pada Yunho kenapa, pria itu sudah lebih dulu mengangkat suaranya.

"Kau memang sangat pantas menjadi ibu untuk Changmin, Jae," ujar Yunho kemudian membelai sayang kepala Changmin yang mulai terlelap dalam pelukan Jaejoong. "Kau pasti akan menjadi ibu yang hebat untuk anakku," timpal Yunho dan tersenyum tipis kala pandangan mata mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik.

.

.

.

TBC ?

Yg bilang ini pendek saya gorok (?) . Update ff ini udah kelewat cepat menurut saya. Maka dari itu berhentilah protes dengan menyebut ini pendek, dan hargailah tulisan acak adul saya -plaak-

Well, sprti sblumnya, aku kn udh blang ini aku nulisnya asal"an. ga bnyak mlih kata kyak November with love ~

Nah yang kangen November nih, ane kasih sehimpil (?) adegannya ~ :3

"_Mama aku..." mata besar Jaejoong mendelik tajam, ia langsung menghentikan kalimatnya saat manik matanya menangkap sosok pria yang di rindukannya selama empat hari ini._

_Yunho duduk di sofa ruang depannya, pria itu melemparkan senyuman terbaiknya saat melihat Jaejoong tiba. Tapi, ketika melihat ekspresi wajah tunangannya yang seketika menghoror Yunho nyaris tertawa, ia berusaha untuk menahan tawa itu lepas dan terus menatap ke arah Jaejoong yang berdiri mematung di tengah ruangan._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Lord Jung?" pertanyaan yang cukup mengejutkan dan bernada sinis itu langsung meluncur dari bibir cherry Jaejoong. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam akan kehadiran Yunho, Jaejoong merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menegang dan amarah langsung memuncak hingga ubun-ubunnya._

_Pria itu menunjukkan senyuman konyolnya yang memesona, Yunho bangkit dari sofa yang di dudukinya dan berjalan ke arah Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan mata berkilat-kilat marah._

_"Kau marah padaku, Sayang?" Yunho menghela napasnya, "Maaf, aku memang bersalah."_

_Jaejoong tak sedikitpun mengubah cara pandangnya pada Yunho, dadanya naik turun, ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosi yang tiba-tiba menguap karena kehadiran tak terduga Yunho._

_"Maaf," ujar Yunho lagi dengan tegas, pria itu sudah tepat berada di depan Jaejoong. Wajah tampannya yang membuat setiap wanita menjerit itu mengekspresikan penyesalan yang tidak main-main._

_nah udah segitu aja noh, nanti klo udah tamat silahkan di order -plaak-_

_EYD ga beraturan typo dimana"_

Rate T ini M untuk JAGA" .

Okey, seperti biasa, sebenarnya daku ingin membalas reviews, tapi tapi baiklah aku balas yang non log in yang log in akan aku balas nanti :D

Zhe : nikah nih. Ada Changmin juga

Ajid yunjae : tnya sama babeh gih xD

GuestYunjae : jutlanjut :D

Pembaca : iya emang chwang hanya iklan (?) XD

adityaja : aah iya, terima kasih ya :D

Guest 1 : semoga babeh menjadi milik saya #ditabok emak

Dea : ;)⌣.. ªќªsííííЋ Ÿªaãª..◦°:D ya jgn gtu dong, haha makasihh

Noona : gomawo

ChoiMerry-Chan : lanjut

mrsparkk6002 : iya udh nikah nih.

Gu gu : hee saya tergantng mood dan kondisi klo bkin ff gs atau yaoi. Bkan fantasyn pdhal genre fantasy itu susah dibuat loh #lirik ff ku devil hunter xD

Guest 2 : masih minat ?

Azzahra88 : next

Guest 3 : hahahahaha kasian babeh gua wooey nnti jg babeh suka :v

Guest 4 : syndrom pra wedding itu udh biasa, hahaha iya kasian ema jae

Yukasa kisaragi : saya lanjutkan harap sabar ya :D

Guest 5 : makasiiiih lanjut :*

Guest 6 : saya akan update jika saya minat :D hehehe

Guest 7 : makasiiiih yaaaaa :D

Guest 8 : lanjut

Guest 9 : upd

Than for all reading and reviews ne ~

Love you all :*

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Untouchable.

Author : Me.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Western, Historical. Etc.

Cast : DBSK and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : T and M for jaga" (?).

Lenght : Chapter 4.

_**Warning : Genderswitch, Gender bender Fiction. Dont like dont read. No Bash No Flame. I'm warning you guys!**_

_Chapter 4._

Perkataan Yunho barusan kontan membuat hati Jaejoong mencelos. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sejak awal muncul dalam benaknya pun seakan mencuat kembali. Alasan kenapa Lord Jung Yunho, Marquess of Huntly ini menikahinya langsung.

Otak Jaejoong bekerja cukup cepat. Keningnya semakin mengkerut, seraya kedua bola mata besarnya menatap pada Yunho yang mencium puncak kepala Changmin. Ia heran apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan pria itu.

Mendengar ucapan Yunho tadi, membuat sebuah pertanyaan baru dalam otaknya. Entah, Jaejoong merasa kurang nyaman untuk mendengar hal itu. Walau pun Jaejoong masih berusia remaja dan sangat belia. Namun ia paham bagaimana menjadi seorang istri.

Rasa penasarannya pun menggebu-gebu, Jaejoong sudah tidak sanggup untuk menahan hasrat itu, ia menatap lekat Yunho yang masih mengamati Changmin penuh sayang. Kemudian membuka suaranya yang cukup membuat Yunho terkejut.

"Apa aku tidak cukup pantas dan hebat untuk menjadi istrimu, Yun?"

Kedua musang Yunho langsung menatap manik Jaejoong. Pandangan terkejut dilemparkan Yunho pada gadis itu. Hanya beberapa detik, sebelum kekehan ringan lolos dari mulut Yunho dan bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Jae?"

Entah, Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Pria itu sedang berpura-pura atau memang tidak paham maksud ucapannya. Sesaat Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Ia mendesah pelan sebelum berucap, "Kau bilang aku akan menjadi ibu yang hebat untuk Changmin, lalu apa aku tidak cukup hebat untuk menjadi istrimu?"

Jujur saja Jaejoong merasa tersinggung dengan kalimat itu. Sebagai seorang yang dinikahi, Jaejoong berpikir seharusnya Yunho mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi istri yang hebat untuk pria itu. Ya benar, istri. Dalam benak Jaejoong, istri adalah mencakup segala hal, bahkan peran seorang ibu juga masuk dalam sebutan istri yang ia pahami.

"Untuk sekarang, apa aku bisa menyebutmu sebagai istri yang hebat? Kita baru menikah, aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kau..."

"Kau yang menginginkan pernikahan tergesa-gesa ini, bukan aku. Bahkan kita tidak pernah melakukan sebuah penjajakan hubungan, kau langsung melamarku, apa kau lupa?" Jaejoong langsung menyambar kalimat Yunho yang membuatnya sangat tidak terima karena alasan yang menurutnya konyol akan diucapkan pria itu.

_Doe eyes_nya juga menatap cukup tajam dan membuat Yunho terkejut bukan main. Pria itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"Aku memang seperti itu Jae. Dengan Ibu kandung Changmin pun aku melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi jelas tidak secepat pernikahan antara kau dan aku," ujar Yunho, nada bicaranya terdengar lirih. Yunho melirik sekilas pada Jaejoong, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

Mendengar mantan istri yang diucapkan Yunho spontan membuat hati Jaejoong panas. Ia semakin menajamkan tatapannya pada pria itu. Sungguh, sehina-hinanya dirinya dulu ia tak pernah dapat sebuah perbandingan. Ia tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini.

Jaejoong pun kembali memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya lebih, meski emosi sudah mulai menguasi dadanya. Tapi untuk yang satu ini jelas, Jaejoong harus bertanya, ia harus tahu apa alasan Yunho menikahinya. Alasan yang sebenarnya pria itu.

"Lalu atas dasar apa kau menikahiku Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada bicara yang cukup meninggi.

Sebelumnya, ia tak pernah bersikap begini. Emosinya mulai meluap-luap dan untuk kejelasan alasan pria itu memperistrinya bagi Jaejoong itu sangat penting. Bukankah sejak awal ia bingung karena mendapat lamaran dadakan serta menjalani pernikahan dadakan ini.

Yunho menghela napasnya. Pria itu memberanikan diri untuk menatap _doe eyes _Jaejoong yang masih menyala terang meski hanya dengan penerang lilin. Yunho tahu, gadis itu tengah marah.

Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya sesaat, kemudian menjawab, "Changmin menyukaimu, selama ini dia tak pernah bisa dengan wanita manapun selain pengasuhnya. Aku mengadakan pesta bertujuan untuk mencarikannya seorang ibu. Sebagai ayah yang baik, aku tidak ingin pertumbuhan anakku tanpa didampingi seorang ibu."

Mulut Jaejoong membuka lebar, ia mengubah cepat posisinya menjadi duduk. Tak peduli dengan pelukan Changmin yang terlepas dan membuat balita itu bergerak tak nyaman.

"Aku sengaja membuatnya menangis malam itu. Jika Changmin menangis, tak ada yang bisa membuatnya diam, kecuali pengasuhnya. Aku juga sengaja menyuruh Taeyeon bersembunyi, dengan harapan tentu saja ada yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Dan kau adalah orangnya," timpal Yunho, sedikitpun pria itu tak ingin berdusta dari Jaejoong. Yunho mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Pria itu juga sudah cukup siap jika Jaejoong akan mengamuknya.

Lagi pula, Yunho sendiri tidak berniat untuk menyembunyikan apa pun dari Jaejoong. Cepat atau lambat alasannya menikahi gadis belia ini akan terbongkar juga. Mengucapkan itu secara langsung akan lebih baik dari pada Jaejoong mendengar dari para pelayannya.

Syok adalah sebuah gambaran nyata yang dirasakan Jaejoong. Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa sakit, entah ia merasa dibodohi dengan pernikahan ini. Ia merasa jika Yunho hanya memanfaatkannya untuk berperan menjadi ibu Changmin.

Jaejoong pun kini mengerti sepenuhnya atas perkataan juga sikap Yunho. Setetes cairan bening hampir membasahi pipinya. Jaejoong mengusap air matanya. Hatinya sungguh benar-benar sakit.

Sungguh, demi khayalannya yang paling tinggi sekalipun Jaejoong tidak pernah membayangkan hidupnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Jika ia boleh memilih lagi ia lebih suka tinggal di kota kecil bersama dengan ibunya. Menjadi orang biasa bukan bangsawan yang saat ini dirasakannya.

Menjadi seorang Lady tidaklah sebahagia yang pernah ia pikir. Hanya ayahnya yang menjadikan dirinya bahagia menjadi bagian dari bangsawan. Ya, hanya ayahnya Kim Hyunjoong yang bisa membuatnya merasa senang juga nyaman.

Mengingat ayahnya, membuat hati Jaejoong terasa lebih sakit. Jika ayahnya tidak mengalami kebangkrutan, sudah jelas ia tidak akan menikah dengan Yunho. Dan tentu pula, Hyunjoong tidak akan menyuruhnya cepat-cepat menikah karena alasan ingin melihatnya bahagia tanpa kurang sedikitpun materi.

Justru sebaliknya yang terjadi pada Jaejoong. Ia bukannya bahagia karena menikah dengan seorang Marquess yang kaya raya. Tapi penyesalan yang teramat. Sungguh, Jaejoong menyesal. Seandainya ia bisa memutar waktu, ia ingin mengatakan bahwa lebih baik hidup dalam kemiskinan dibanding dengan kemewahan yang sekarang ia kecap.

Ia ingin membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Yunho. Ia ingin kembali mengejar impian dan cita-citanya terhadap seorang pria. Sudah jelas, Yunho tidak mencintainya seperti harapannya yang ada. Bahkan untuk menyukainya saja pria itu tidak pernah melakukannya, mungkin.

Pernikahan mereka terjadi semata-mata karena Changmin. Balita polos yang tak tahu apa-apa itu adalah alasan utama dari Yunho. Jaejoong tidak bisa menyalahkan Changmin karena ini. Tapi Jaejoong tak bisa terima dengan Yunho.

Dilain sisi ia kasihan dengan Changmin yang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Ia paham bagaimana rasanya hanya mempunyai orang tua tunggal. Ia juga membenarkan perkataan Yunho yang ingin Changmin hidup didampingi sosok ibu. Tapi cara pria itu salah.

Dan hal itu lah yang membuatnya sangat terluka. Seharusnya Yunho mencari calon istri yang benar-benar disukainya bukan karena anaknya suka. Keadaan ini lah yang semakin membuat air matanya mengucur bebas.

Jaejoong merasa sebuah kehampaan perlahan menelusup hatinya. Ia diam sesekali terisak. Harapannya untuk mempunyai sebuah keluarga yang bahagia seakan runtuh berkeping-keping.

Suaminya menghancurkannya, dalam hitungan jam, pada malam pertama yang seharusnya membuatnya terkesan. Ya, Yunho menghancurkannya. Tak ada sedikitpun yang tersisa dari harapannya itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak sedikitpun ingin memanfaatkanmu. Changmin hanya perlu sosok ibu dan dia memilihmu. Aku bisa menjadi seorang teman yang baik untukmu, Jae. Apa pun yang kau inginkan akan ku kabulkan, tapi ku mohon, bersikaplah layaknya ibu pada anakku."

Isakan tangis Jaejoong menjadi-jadi. Perkataan Yunho membuatnya sepuluh kali lipat merasa hancur. Teman, Yunho mengatakan bisa menjadi temannya. Demi Tuhan, Jaejoong menikah dengan pria itu. Ia istrinya, bukan seorang teman seperti Yunho katakan.

Atau pria itu memang tidak pernah menganggapnya istri. Ya, itulah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang tadi sempat singgah di benaknya. Yunho bukan mencari seorang istri, tapi mencari sosok ibu untuk Changmin. Itu sudah jelas. Dan yang Jaejoong mengerti dari semua itu. Yunho tidak pernah menganggapnya isti meski mereka menikah.

Sebuah kenyataan pahit yang harus ia telan. Ia merasa sungguh rapuh. Pria yang berstatus suaminya bukanlah suaminya. Hanya teman. Jaejoong merasa gila dengan hari ini.

Ia kembali menyeka air matanya dan menatap penuh terluka pada Yunho yang tanpa ekspresi, "Aku ingin kamar terpisah," ujarnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Jika Yunho menganggapnya hanya seorang teman, Jaejoong pun merasa harus meminta hal ini. Ia tidak boleh tidur seranjang dengan pria yang tidak memandangnya sebagai seorang wanita.

"Tentu, aku sudah menyiapkan itu. Ini kamarmu, kamarku tepat di samping kiri kamar ini, dan di samping kanan adalah kamar Changmin," sahut Yunho, tak ada sedikitpun penyesalan yang terlukis di wajah tampan pria itu. Terlebih lagi, Yunho mengatakannya sangat tenang tanpa sedikitpun emosi.

Jaejoong melirik ke arah kiri kamarnya. Ada sebuah pintu di sana. Pintu penghubung antara kamar-kamar utama yang sudah dibuat. Pelayannya pernah mengatakan bahwa jika sedang _mood _jelek pasangan bangsawan biasa tidur terpisah. Atau ada sebagian pasangan bangsawan yang tidur terpisah dengan kamar mereka yang menyambung. Dan sekarang Jaejoong paham apa maksud itu.

Ia sedang mengalami keadaan di mana pasangan yang akan tidur terpisah di kamar masing-masing. Dipejamkannya matanya, rasa sakit yang terperi akan nasib hidupnya seakan lebih menusuk setiap pori-pori tubuhnya. Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan posisi yang seperti ini.

Perlahan Yunho beranjak dari ranjang, ia menatap Changmin sekilas sebelum melangkah menuju pintu yang tersambung ke dalam kamarnya. Tanpa sepatah kata pun yang diucapkannya lagi pada Jaejoong. Tanpa peduli betapa hancurnya hati gadis belia yang dinikahinya pagi tadi.

Jaejoong membuka matanya setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Ia menatap nanar pintu bercat biru itu. Air matanya kembali menetes deras. Rasanya, hidupnya akan mulai terasa hampa, kehambaran sudah menyelimuti. Kesakitan sudah mendera. Kekecewaan sudah menjadi-jadi. Tidak ada sebongkah kecil bahagia yang tertanam pada hatinya.

Tidak ada rasanya sebuah kebahagiaan yang akan dilaluinya seumur pernikahannya dengan Yunho. Tidak ada. Kecuali senyuman polos Changmin yang mungkin akan menjadi pelipur lara dari rasa hampa dan sakitnya atas sikap ayah dari balita ini.

Mengingat Changmin, membuat Jaejoong segera menolehkan kepalanya pada balita mungil yang tengah tertidur lelap di atas ranjang sutranya. Ia menatap lekat balita laki-laki itu. Entah, perasaannya menjadi berubah saat melihat balita itu.

Kebencian yang sesaat ingin tertanam di hatinya seakan menghilang. Jaejoong tidak tahu kenapa, tapi jika ia ingin menjadi orang jahat untuk membalas sikap Yunho. Jaejoong tentu bisa melakukannya lewat Changmin. Setidaknya, hal nista ini sempat terlintas di otaknya. Tapi tentu, Jaejoong tidak sebejat itu.

Ia juga langsung menepis sebuah perasaan yang tidak enak untuk Changmin. Baginya, alasan satu-satunya untuk bertahan dalam pernikahan palsu ini hanyalah Changmin. Ia kasihan dan iba pada balita ini. Changmin terlalu kecil untuk paham apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Kehilangan ibu lebih buruk dari pada tidak mempunyai ayah yang pernah ia rasakan.

"Aku berjanji akan merawatmu, Changmin. Aku berjanji akan menjadi ibu untukmu sehingga tidak akan pernah ada ibu lain yang kau kenal selain aku. Tidak juga ibu kandungmu," ujar Jaejoong seraya menyeka air matanya dan menatap lekat Changmin yang tertidur pulas.

Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia akan menjalankan peran menjadi ibu dari Changmin. Ia juga akan menghapuskan segala sesuatu tentang mantan istri Yunho terdahulu. Ia akan menanamkan bahwa ia lah ibu satu-satunya bagi balita itu.

Ya ia sudah yakin akan ini. Jika Yunho menginginkannya menjadi sosok ibu buat Changmin. Ia akan melakukannya tanpa setengah-setengah. Lagi pula, ia sudah mulai muak dengan perbandingan yang akan dilakukan Yunho padanya kelak. Ia akan berusaha menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Changmin. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan jika pria itu mulai membuat istri terdahulunya dalam percakapan mereka. Jaejoong bisa mengatakan bahwa istrinya itu tidak pernah bisa merawat Changmin seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

Pagi sudah menyibak malam, cahayanya mengintip dari sela-sela gorden berwarna merah jambu di kamar besar dan mewah. Jaejoong mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa berat. Hampir jam tiga dini hari ia baru bisa tertidur.

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Semuanya, mulai dari Yunho, Changmin, ibu dan ayahnya. Semua orang yang dekat dengannya. Ia merasa harus bertemu dengan ayahnya secepatnya.

Jaejoong bangkit dari ranjang empuk. Changmin masih terlelap di sampingnya. Balita itu teramat sangat lucu. Membuat senyuman samar tercetak di bibir Jaejoong. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi chubby Changmin. Jiwa keibuannya memang lebih mendominan jika berhadapan dengan seorang anak kecil.

Perlahan Jaejoong melangkah menuju jendela, menyingkap gordennya dan menatap lurus permandangan yang ada di luar. Kamarnya tepat menghadap taman bunga yang cukup cantik. Melihat permandangan pagi cukup indah itu Jaejoong menghela napasnya.

Keindahan hanya dapat di lihat oleh matanya tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Ia teringat betapa tragisnya dirinya yang menikah dengan Yunho. Desahan pelan keluar dari mulutnya.

Sebenarnya, Jaejoong bisa saja meminta pembatalan pernikahan. Tapi, ia cukup tahu diri. Ayahnya akan malu besar dan ia juga kasihan dengan Changmin. Alasan nyata untuknya meneruskan pernikahan di atas kertas itu.

Pikiran Jaejoong mulai mengambang ke sana kemari lagi, namun belum ada semenit ia berpikir, pintu kamarnya diketuk.

Jaejoong sedikit terkesiap, ia segera menoleh ke arah pintu bercat putih itu, sebelum berucap, "Masuklah, tidak dikunci."

Sedetik kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka. Beberapa pelayan wanita masuk ke dalam kamarnya, memberi sedikit hormat sebelum mereka berbicara padanya.

"My Lady, apa anda ingin mandi sekarang?" Tanya pelayan yang tadi malam melayaninya. Jaejoong mengangguk pasti. Ia memang perlu mandi untuk menstabilkan pikirannya. Setidaknya ia akan merasa fresh setelah mandi.

"My Lady, apa anda ingin sarapan di ruang makan, atau di kamar?" Tanya pelayan yang lainnya.

Jaejoong menautkan keningnya sesaat, "Di ruang makan saja," ujarnya seraya berjalan menuju ketiga pelayan wanita itu.

"Uumm My Lady, apakah Changmin sudah bangun?" Pertanyaan membuat Jaejoong langsung menatap pada sang pelayan.

Jaejoong memperhatikan pelayan wanita itu. Ia yakin jika wanita ini lah yang bernama Taeyeon, sang pengasuh Changmin. Senyuman manis terkembang di bibir Jaejoong, ia menjawab pertanyaan Taeyeon cukup bersemangat, "Minnie belum bangun, kurasa biarkan dia tidur dulu, jangan bangunkan dia."

Taeyeon mengangguk mendengar itu dari Jaejoong, wanita itu juga menatap penuh hormat pada Jaejoong.

"Saya takut jika Changmin membuat anda dan My Lord tidak bisa leluasa. Changmin seharusnya tidur di kamarnya sendiri bukan dengan anda dan My Lord, maafkan saya My Lady karena..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Changmin tidak membuatku repot sedikit pun. Lagi pula Changmin adalah anakku sekarang," potong cepat Jaejoong dan tersenyum manis.

"Saya akan menjaga Changmin selagi anda sarapan dan berkeliling mansion untuk melihat-lihat tempat ini My Lady," ujar Taeyeon begitu sangat sopan sehingga membuat Jaejoong menyukai pengasuh bayi itu.

"Terima kasih," sahut Jaejoong sebelum melangkah ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Usai sarapan di ruang makan bersama sang suami yang sudah ada di meja makan sebelum ia tiba. Jaejoong langsung di bawa berkeliling oleh pria itu, mengenalkan berbagai ruangan yang ada di mansion besar ini. Jaejoong cukup terpukau dengan besarnya mansion dan banyaknya ruangan yang ada.

Ia harus menghapal tiap ruangan dan fungsinya karena bagi Yunho itu perlu untuk Nyonya rumah sepertinya. Pria itu menjadikannya Nyonya rumah juga ibu buat anaknya. Tapi Yunho tidak menjadikannya istri. Miris. Itu lah yang ada di otak Jaejoong. Ia tidak menjadi seorang istri untuk pria yang menikahinya.

Yunho membuka sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dan sangat elegan. Sesaat mata Jaejoong menatap takjub akan desain ruangan ini. Nyaris seperti seleranya, hanya terlalu sedikit glamours dengan bunga yang terlalu banyak mencolok dan hiasan warna yang terlalu banyak.

"Ini adalah ruangan favorit almarhum istriku, ruang duduknya, hampir setiap siang hingga sore dia berada di sini," ujar Yunho, nada bicaranya terlihat sendu dengan mata musang yang nampak sedikit sedih.

Jaejoong menangkap ekspresi pria itu. Ia menaikkan sebelah keningnya, sebelum memahami apa yang mungkin dirasakan Yunho. Hatinya kembali dilanda kecewa saat ia paham. Sungguh ia sangat menolak hal yang berbau tentang mantan istri Yunho.

Ia menatap lekat pada ruangan ini, kemudian sudut bibirnya terangkat dan mengukir senyuman, "Aku menyukai ruangan ini, bisakah aku menjadikannya ruang dudukku?"

Pertanyaan Jaejoong nyaris membuat Yunho terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Segera pria itu menatap wajah Jaejoong yang memasang wajah datarnya. Yunho tidak percaya dengan permintaan Jaejoong tadi.

Pria itu ingin menolaknya. Tapi, mengingat Jaejoong adalah wanita yang akan menggantikan peran istri terdahulunya, sebuah senyuman tipis diukir bibir berbentuk hati itu.

"Tentu kau boleh, Jae. Mansion ini adalah milikku, yang artinya adalah milikmu. Kau bebas menentukan ruangan mana yang akan menjadi tempat pribadimu," ujar Yunho.

Tadinya Jaejoong pikir Yunho akan menolaknya. Ia sengaja meminta ruangan ini karena ia tidak ingin secuil pun tentang istri Yunho terdahulu melekat di rumah ini. Ya, sebuah tekatnya yang lain. Ia sudah memutuskan akan itu. Ia akan menghapus secara perlahan kesan dan kenangan tentang mantan istri Yunho.

"Apa aku juga boleh mendekorasi ulangnya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau bebas melakukannya," sahut Yunho seraya kembali menutup pintu. Ia melangkah lebih dulu menuju ruangan lain.

"Ini ruangan khusus Changmin, dia bisa bermain dan belajar di sini. Aku sengaja menempatkan ruangannya dekat dengan ruang kerjaku, dan sekarang lebih bagus lagi karena ruangan pribadimu pun bersebelahan," ujar Yunho sembari menatap Jaejoong yang memperhatikan ruang besar penuh dengan mainan.

"Lalu di mana ruang kerjamu?" Tanya Jaejoong cukup penasaran.

"Di seberangnya. Di sini," jawab Yunho yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke seberang dan membuka pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Kau bisa mencariku di sini jika perlu apa-apa," timpalnya lagi dan diangguki oleh Jaejoong.

Sebelumnya Jaejoong sempat mengintip ke dalam ruang kerja Yunho tadi. Sangat elegan dengan gaya minimalis.

"Oh ya Jae, beberapa hari lagi kita harus ke Huntly, ibuku meminta kita ke sana karena mendengar berita pernikahan dadakan kita. Dia pasti akan memarahiku karena tidak memberitahu hal sepenting itu sebelumnya."

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Cukup terkejut saat Yunho menyebut ibu pada kalimatnya. Tadi, ia sempat berpikir jika Yunho tidak mempunyai kerabat yang sangat dekat. Namun ia salah, pria itu masih mempunyai ibu, bahkan kemungkinan lainnya Yunho juga mempunyai saudara.

Sungguh, ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pria ini. Dan ia yakin Yunho juga tidak mengetahui apa pun tentangnya. Sudah cukup jelas dari apa yang hendak dikatakan pria itu tadi malam.

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

Well, yang bilang ini pendek, lanjutin sendiri duuuhh biar panjang (?) -plaak- Just kidding. Jangan blang pendek pehlis, aku udh usahain nulis ini loh dan update cepet. Tolong hargai lah, nulis ga segampang cium Changmin -slaap- -dilempar duit- hehehehe :D .

Perchapnya sengaja begini, semacam kayak bab perbab dalam novel (?) gitu. emang ini agak (?) aku cepetin, sengaja biar ga panjang banget ceritanya.

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana saja ~

Oh iya, yang punya wattpad, kalau mau silahkan cari wattpad aku ya username **Misscelyunjae **. Trus AO3 username **Misscel_YunJae** . Klo ffn eror mlulu kmungkinan aku akan pndah lapak (?) buat post ff yg ada. Di wattpad bru 1 storynya sih ._.

Nah, maaf, kali ini aku ga bisa balas review ya -bow- aku jawab pertanyaan yang ada aja. Klo ada yg ditanyain slahkan PM aku aja ya, aku bakal jawab kok :)

Ada yg tanya kapan yun jatuh cinta sama jae ? tenang deh tunggu aja *smirk.

Trus ada yg bilang sikap yun berubah", nah itu juga ada alasannya.

Ada pula yg bilang yun jadiin jae babysitter ? Scara kseluruhan tidak, Yunho msih memberikan hak istri pada Jaejoong, nyonya rumah dipegang Jaejoong. Ayo tebak, jalankan naluri detektif kalian kenapa yun begitu ~ *slaap.

trus yg ini nih, aku mau menjelaskan sedikit. ada yg tanya, **putri bangsawan umur sgitu ga sekolah **(?) *krng lbh gtu prtanyaannya ya*

jawabannya :_ Dalam era victoria *setelah zaman renaisans* atau zman" dlu dlam kbudayaan inggris. seorang wanita ga wajib sekolah, jdi para putri bangsawan hanya mendapat pendidikan di rumah, dengan pelajar seputar tata krama dan pelajaran umum lainnya sedikit" . Beda dgn yg pria itu baru wajib (?) bersekolah ._. *maaf klo pnjlasannya slah._

Nah buat tingkatan gelar bangsawan biar pada ngerti.

1. Duke - Duchess.

2. Marquess - Marchioness.

3. Earl - Countess.

4. Viscount - Viscontess.

5. Baron -Baroness.

Sebenarnya masih ada lagi dibawah itu. semacam Knight gitu, tpi itu ga aku bahas disini hahahaha...

Buat November with love, kan kan udh aku blg ga update dimana" lgi. Mau diselesaikan dulu kan aku bilang trus bru aku jual (?) buakakakakak ~ XD

**Thank for all reader and reviewers. Gomawo buat apresiasi yang udah diberikan ya ~ **

**Aku menghargai itu semua thank :D**

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Untouchable.

Author : Me.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Western, Historical. Etc.

Cast : DBSK and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : T and M for jaga" (?).

Lenght : Chapter 5.

_**Warning : Genderswitch, Gender bender Fiction. Dont like dont read. No Bash No Flame. I'm warning you guys!**_

_Chapter 5._

Setelah cukup mengenal orang-orang di mansion ini selama beberapa hari terakhir. Kini tiba waktunya untuk Jaejoong beserta dengan Yunho dan juga Changmin untuk pergi ke Huntly.

Beberapa barang-barang keperluan selama di jalan dan juga di sana nantinya sudah dipersiapkan oleh pelayannya. Dua kereta kuda akan segera berangkat. Jaejoong sudah bersiap-siap di depan mansion mewah Lord Jung. Di sampingnya ada Sunny, sang pelayan pribadinya.

Jaejoong meminta Yunho untuk mempekerjakan Sunny di mansion milik pria itu. Ia mengatakan wanita itu sangat mengerti dirinya dan menjadi pelayan pribadi yang terbaik untuknya. Yunho mengabulkan keinginan Jaejoong. Apa pun yang diinginkan gadis itu dikabulkan Yunho.

Bahkan, dua hari yang lalu. Jaejoong meminta izin Yunho untuk merawat dan menata ulang taman belakang dan gazebo di mansion mereka. Yunho mengizinkannya. Berbagai pengaturan dan juga pendekorasian ulang di lakukan Jaejoong di beberapa ruangan. Yunho tidak protes sedikit pun.

Menjadi Nyonya rumah sangat dimanfaatkan dengan sungguh-sungguh oleh Jaejoong. Ia senang menata apa pun yang ia lihat sesuai dengan seleranya yang sangat tinggi.

"My Lady, kau sudah membawa gaun tidur di dalam kopermu?" bisik Sunny, mencoba menggodanya.

Jaejoong menghela napas mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia memutar bola matanya sebelum melirik pada Sunny. Di samping kanan Jaejoong ada Taeyeon yang sedang menggendong Changmin. Jaejoong memilih tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sunny, ia lebih suka bermain dengan anak tirinya yang mulai minta perhatian.

"Maaa.. ma.." panggil Changmin yang terlihat senang sesekali tangan mungilnya bertepuk-tepuk.

"Changmin terlihat sangat senang dan antusias My Lady," ujar Taeyeon yang sedikit kewalahan karena Changmin terus bergerak-gerak dalam gendongannya.

"Iya, Changmin memang sangat senang, mungkin karena dia tahu akan segera bertemu dengan neneknya," ujar Jaejoong seraya mencium gemas pipi _chubby _Changmin.

"Benar, Changmin cukup dekat dengan Dowager Marchioness," sahut Taeyeon dan membenarkan posisi Changmin dalam gendongannya.

"Itu pasti," Jaejoong memegang tangan Changmin yang mulai bersenandung tak jelas. "Kau senangkan, Sayang?" kali ini Jaejoong bertanya langsung pada sang anak.

Pertanyaan Jaejoong di jawab antusias oleh Changmin yang mengangguk senang. Changmin memang anak yang cerdas, balita itu dapat mengerti dengan baik saat ia mengatakan mereka akan pergi ke Huntly. Changmin juga sangat paham jika diajak bicara olehnya.

"Mamamamamamama," ujar suara kecil Changmin yang memanggil-manggil Jaejoong. Balita itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mencubit gemas pipi putranya itu. "Mau ikut mama uumm?" Tanyanya pada Changmin.

Namun, belum-belum ia menyambut Changmin yang ingin digendongnya, Yunho tiba diantara mereka. Pria itu cukup mengangetkannya.

"Sudah siap semuanya?"

Segera Jaejoong menoleh ke belakangnya. Manik matanya langsung bertemu dengan musang Yunho. Ia segera mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan pria itu.

"Baiklah," ujar Yunho, kemudian melangkah ke arah kereta kuda yang berada di depan.

Yunho membuka sendiri pintu kereta kuda mewah itu. Sesaat berikutnya pria itu berbalik dan menatap intens Jaejoong seraya mengulurkan tangan dan berucap, "_My wife, please_."

Medengar kalimat yang diucapkan Yunho jelas membuat Jaejoong terkejut sekaligus heran. Kedua bola matanya yang besar membeliak. Dadanya langsung berdetak-detak tak karuan. Sungguh, kali ini Jaejoong dibuat tidak mengerti lagi dengan sikap Yunho.

Pria itu kadang bersikap dingin dan tak peduli padanya. Tapi terkadang lagi Yunho bisa menjadi sangat perhatian, penyayang dan juga romantis seperti sekarang. Entah, Jaejoong tidak paham, bukankah dengan sangat jelas Yunho mengatakan mereka bisa menjadi teman?

Lalu sekarang apa? Yunho memanggil istri. Iya benar istri, secercah perasaan senang mulai menghinggapi hati Jaejoong. Pipinya merona hebat, bersamaan dengan matanya yang mulai mengedip-ngedip.

Selama semenit Jaejoong hanya diam. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Hingga Sunny menyenggol tubuh Jaejoong untuk menyadarkan sang Lady dari lamunan.

Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak, ingin ia mengucapkan kalimat protes pada Sunny. Namun ketika melihat semua pandangan seluruh orang di depan mansion mewah ini menatap kepadanya, Jaejoong sadar akan kenyataan di hadapan.

Yunho masih setia mengulurkan tangannya. Membuat ia merutuki kebodohan tadi. Dengan perlahan dan malu-malu ia segera menyambut uluran tangan Yunho. Jaejoong juga mulai melangkah ke depan, sekilas ia melirik pada Yunho yang memegang erat tangannya.

"Hati-hati," ucap Yunho saat Jaejoong menaiki kereta kuda. Pria itu juga membantunya untuk naik. Yunho memegang pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Dengan sangat hati-hati dan kuat.

Perasaan bergetar seperti pada ciuman pertamanya dirasakan Jaejoong, lagi. Kala tangan Yunho memegang pinggangnya, perasaan bergemuruh hebat dan seakan menggebu-gebu juga gugup yang tak tertahankan melanda dirinya. Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang, pria itu menyunggingkan senyuman yang membuatnya nyaris melongo karena terpesona.

Namun, Jaejoong masih sadar akan diri, cepat-cepat ia mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman di dalam kereta. Yunho bersiap untuk naik. Tapi, tiba-tiba tangisan Changmin membuat pria itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Papaaa paaa huuuuu huuweee huks," tangis Changmin mulai pecah. Changmin bergerak memberontak dalam gendongan Taeyeon. Beberapa pelayan lainnya pun mulai panik.

Jaejoong menengoknya dari dalam kereta. Ia ingin turun namun pergerakan Yunho yang segera menghampiri Changmin membuatnya cukup lega.

"Changmin, kenapa menangis, Sayang?" Tanya Yunho dan mengelus sayang rambut putranya.

"Maa huuks maaaa," jawab Changmin, ia masih meronta dalam gendongan Taeyeon yang kewalahan.

Yunho menatap Changmin lamat-lamat, mendengar jawaban anaknya membuat Yunho paham. Changmin masih terus menangis, dengan bibir yang terus mengucapkan kata Mama dan Papa.

"Baiklah, Changmin akan bersama dengan papa dan mama," ujar Yunho, ia mengambil alih Changmin yang tadi dalam gendongan Taeyeon.

Seketika itu pun tangisan Changmin reda. Jaejoong menghela napasnya, Yunho cukup mengerti apa yang diinginkan anaknya itu. Tadinya Jaejoong cukup khawatir jika Yunho tak mengerti kehendak Changmin.

Yunho segera masuk ke dalam kereta kuda bersama dengan Changmin yang digendong. Balita itu kini tertawa saat melihat Jaejoong yang ada di sana. Tak elak juga mulut kecil itu bersenandung untuk meluapkan rasa senangnya yang tak terpisah dari sang ibu.

"Changmin akan bersamaku dan Jaejoong, sebaiknya kau pindahkan perlengkapan Changmin ke sini," ujar Yunho pada Taeyeon. Wanita itu segera mengangguk dan bergegas memindahkan satu koper kecil perlengkapan sang balita.

Setelahnya, dua kereta kuda itu segera meluncur untuk menempuh perjalanan ke Huntly yang mungkin akan memakan waktu dua hari satu malam.

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak malam. Hampir seharian ini mereka menempuh perjalanan. Jaejoong dan Yunho pun sudah terlihat lelah selain Changmin yang selalu mengajak kedua orang tuanya itu bermain. Perjalanan panjang ini juga cukup membuat penat.

Kini Changmin sudah terlelap di pangkuan Jaejoong. Sesekali Jaejoong membelai rambut Changmin penuh sayang. Yunho berada di seberangnya duduk. Sebelumnya pria itu berada di samping Jaejoong.

Dengan adanya Changmin diantara mereka membuat keadaan lebih baik. Komunikasi yang terjadi antara keduanya pun seakan membaik. Yunho memanggil Jaejoong, Mama. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Karena Changmin sang anak itu akan protes ketika salah satu diantaranya menyebut nama masing-masing.

Changmin akan berteriak, menyebut mama atau pun papa sebagai bentuk aksi protesnya yang tidak senang mendengar kedua orang tuanya memanggil nama masing-masing. Sungguh, balita yang sangat cerdas untuk ukuran umur sepertinya. Keduanya pun paham maksud sang anak.

Awalnya memang terlihat canggung, terutama untuk Jaejoong. Tapi, lama kelamaan bermain bersama hal itu pun sudah menjadi biasa. Namun kini keadaan mulai mencanggung lagi setelah si kecil tertidur.

Yunho diam, begitu pun Jaejoong. Tak ada yang membuka suara hingga kereta kuda berhenti di depan sebuah penginapan.

"Kita sudah tiba dipenginapan," ujar Yunho memberitahu. Pria itu turun terlebih dahulu keluar kereta. Berbicara sebentar dengan sang kusir kemudian kembali menengokkan kepalanya ke dalam.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan berbicara untuk memesan beberapa kamar," ucapnya kemudian segera berbalik dan beranjak menuju ke dalam penginapan ini.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya, ia menatap punggung Yunho dari jendela kereta kuda. Pria itu nampak sangat berbeda dengan beberapa saat lalu. Sebenarnya Jaejoong cukup senang saat Yunho memanggilnya mama. Perasaannya kembali dibuat senang. Namun, lagi-lagi, sebuah kekosongan segera merayap hatinya saat pria itu kembali bersikap dingin.

Tak berapa lama Yunho datang kembali, wajahnya yang tampan tegas sedikit mengerut, "Hanya ada tiga buah kamar yang tersisa, Jae," ujarnya penuh sesal.

Kening Jaejoong terangkat, ia tak mengerti maksud Yunho yang memberitahu akan hal itu. Bukankah tiga buah kamar cukup untuk kamar penginapan yang tersisa.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya?" tanya Jaejoong cukup heran.

"Kita memerlukan empat buah kamar, setidaknya jika kau menginginkan kamar yang terpisah dariku," jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong menahan napasnya sesaat. Ia mengerti sekarang, ia memang perlu kamar terpisah. Tapi ia juga harus berpikir realistis dalam keadaan seperti ini. Semua pelayan perlu istirahat. Kusir juga perlu istirahat. Ia tidak boleh bersikap egois pada pekerjanya. Hal yang sangat tidak mungkin jika para kusir dan pelayannya dalam satu kamar. Atau kusir yang tidur di dalam kereta kuda. Itu sungguh tidak berperasaan.

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk sekamar denganmu, Yun. Tapi jika kau keberatan, kita bisa mencari penginapan yang mempunyai kamar cukup dan..."

"Sudah terlalu petang untuk mencari penginapan lainnya. Aku juga tidak keberatan sekamar denganmu," potong cepat Yunho dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Jaejoong turun dari kereta.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. Ia mengangkat Changmin dan menggendongnya, sebelum menyambut uluran tangan Yunho.

"Apa dia masih tertidur?" Tanya Yunho saat kedua kaki Jaejoong menginjak tanah.

"Sangat pulas, kelelahan mungkin," sahutnya seraya membenarkan jaket yang dipakai Changmin.

"Dia bermain hampir lupa waktu," ucap Yunho dan menuntun Jaejoong memasuki penginapan.

"Aku ambil tiga kamar yang ada Mrs. Kwon," ujar Yunho ketika berada di meja tamu penginapan ini. Mrs. Kwon tersenyum padanya dan memberikan tiga kunci dengan nomor kamar yang akan di tempati.

"Kamar nomor 7 adalah kamar utama yang tersisa My Lord. Dan dua lainnya kamar untuk para pelayanmu," ujar Mrs. Kwon memberi penjelasan sebelum Yunho melangkah menjauh. "Pelayanku akan mengantarmu dan yang lainnya untuk menuju ke kamar."

"Terima kasih Mrs. Kwon," sahut Yunho dan mengikuti seorang pelayang yang memandu mereka.

.

.

.

Makan malam sudah usai beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Jaejoong masih duduk di tepi ranjang besar di kamar penginapan ini. Changmin kembali tidur lagi setelah memakan bubur nasi dan susu segar. Balita itu tidur bersama dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mengingatkan Jaejoong pada malam pertamanya yang menyakitkan.

Ia menghela napas panjang, kemudian menatap Changmin yag berada di tengah-tengah ranjang. Jujur saja, ia cukup ragu untuk membaringkan diri di samping Changmin. Ia takut. Tapi entah pada apa ketakutannya itu bermuara.

Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Bayangan tentang malam pertama yang menyakitinya mulai bermain di benaknya lagi. Jaejoong tidak ingin hal itu terulang kembali. Tidak, karena itu akan kembali melukainya. Cukup sekali Yunho menegaskan bahwa ia adalah ibu bagi Changmin dan hanya seorang teman untuk pria yang menikahinya itu.

Ditatapnya pintu kamar mandi yang ada di sudut ruangan. Yunho belum keluar dari sana sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Jaejoong mendesah, ia ingin berbicara dengan pria itu. Perihal tentang tempat tidur, jelas sebagai teman Jaejoong berpikir mereka tidak akan tidur seranjang.

Tapi matanya sudah sangat mengantuk sekarang. Badannya juga lelah, ingin berbaring. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berbaring sebentar sembari menunggu Yunho selesai mandi.

Begitu sangat nyaman saat sekujur tubuhnya dirilekskan di atas tempat tidur. Sangat nyaman. Perlahan, matanya menutup untuk meresapi pelepasan lelah itu. Jaejoong juga mulai terbuai dengan suasana yang cukup dingin dan membuatnya semakin mengantuk, hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Yunho keluar dengan hanya memakai celana panjang, bagian dadanya dibiarkan telanjang begitu saja. Tetesan air jatuh dari rambutnya yang masih basah. Sebuah handuk kecil berada di atas bahu. Sesekali pria itu mengusapkan handuk itu ke kepala.

Pandangan Yunho segera jatuh pada ranjang yang sudah dihuni oleh keluarga kecilnya. Senyuman samar tercetak di bibir hati Yunho. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati sisi ranjang di mana ada Jaejoong.

Musang milik pria itu menatap intens wajah Jaejoong yang tenang. Ia membelai pipi putih Jaejoong dengan lembut dan berucap, "_Good night my wife_."

Yunho melempar sembarang handuk kecil tadi, kemudian beranjak ke sisi ranjang yang lain dan merebahkan dirinya di sana. Di hadapkan badannya pada dua orang yang sudah terlelap lebih dulu itu. Perasaannya menghangat melihat permandangan ini, dengan hati-hati Yunho menarik selimut yang ada di kakinya, kemudian membungkus tubuh Jaejoong dan changmin.

"Selamat tidur Sayang," ujarnya berbisik pelan pada Changmin sebelum menyusul ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun pagi-pagi sekali. Changmin menangis yang membuatnya spontan membuka mata. Segera Jaejoong menatap pada Changmin yang menatapnya penuh harap. Beberapa detik Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kemudian, kembali menatap Changmin yang masih menangis.

"Maaamaa pis," ujar si kecil sembari berdiri dari tidurnya. Jaejoong paham apa keinginan sang anak.

Segera ia menggendong Changmin menuju kamar mandi dan membantu anaknya itu untuk kencing. Selesai berurusan dengan kamar mandi dan Changmin, Jaejoong menggendong kembali sang anak, ini terlalu pagi untuk Changmin bangun. Ia sempat melirik jam yang tepajang di dinding. Masih jam setengah enam. Changmin harus lebih banyak tidur, agar tidak kelelahan saat menyambung perjalanan nanti.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi. Mulutnya membuka lebar dengan mata mendelik tajam. Tatapannya terarah pada Yunho yang ada di atas ranjang, pria itu masih terlelap dengan sangat nyaman.

Perasaan berdebar-debarnya mulai lagi. Semburat kemerahan pun menghiasi pipinya. Benaknya segera berpikir jika tadi malam mereka tidur seranjang. Seranjang. Mengingat hal itu membuat perasaan Jaejoong tak menentu.

Di lain sisi kebingungan itu kembali muncul. Namun di sisi lainnya, jujur ia senang. Ada sebuah harapan untuk membangun sebuah rumah tangga yang nyata muncul dalam hatinya. Secepatnya Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya. Benar saja, itu Yunho. Tadinya ia juga sempat berpikir jika hal ini hanya halusinasinya saja. Tapi ini nyata.

Pipinya pun semakin memerah saat melihat bahu telanjang Yunho dibalik selimut. Ia menggeleng pelan, mengusir pikirannya yang tidak-tidak dan menepis sebuah gelora yang tak dipahaminya singgah di dalam diri.

"Papa boooo," ucap si kecil seraya turun dari gendongan Jaejoong. Changmin merangkak dan menaiki tubuh Yunho. Sesekali putra kecilnya itu juga terkikik geli. Jaejoong memperhatikan pergerakan sang anak. Ia membiarkan Changmin bermain dengan ayahnya.

Lagi pula Yunho tentu tidak akan marah jika Changmin membangunkannya. Niat awal yang tadi hendak menidurkan Changmin lagi serasa menguap. Ia ingin anaknya itu membangunkan Yunho. Layaknya sebuah keluarga yang hangat. Sungguh Jaejoong seakan berharap akan sebuah perubahan terjadi pada rumah tangganya yang hambar.

Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah Yunho. Dadanya berdegup semakin cepat. Yunho masih sangat tampan walau pun sedang tertidur. Ditelusurinya wajah Yunho dengan seksama. Rahang yang dimiliki pria itu sangat tegas, dengan hidung mancung yang serasi. Bibir hati Yunho setengah membuka, membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan kening. Mata musang pria itu menutup sempurna. Jika membuka iris hitam kecoklatan Yunho mampu menghipnotis setiap wanita. Dan Jaejoong tak ingin berdusta ia selalu merasa gugup saat musang Yunho menatapnya.

"Papa papa papa ngun paaaaa..." Changmin mulai berteriak dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat aksi Changmin yang sangat kreatif itu.

Sedetik kemudian, Yunho bergerak dalam tidurnya. Sedikit bergumam tak jelas sebelum musangnya membuka.

"Maaa paa ngun ma," ujar Changmin memberitahunya. Jaejoong duduk ditepi ranjang ia mengangkat Changmin dari atas tubuh Yunho.

"Maaf Changmin membangunkanmu," ujae Jaejoong, cukup malu saat musang itu langsung menatap ke arahnya.

Yunho mengusap pelan wajahnya, pria itu kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Pagi jagoan, Papa," sapa Yunho pada Changmin, lalu menguap karena masih sangat mengantuk.

"Masih terlalu pagi, baru jam setengah enam, kapan kita berangkat, Papa?" Jaejoong kembali merasa malu saat memanggil Yunho, papa.

Yunho sedikit berpikir, sebelum tersenyum tipis dengan wajah khas bangun tidurnya, "Setelah sarapan, Ma. Lebih baik Mama mandi dulu, biar Changmin Papa yang urus," ujar Yunho dan mengambil alih Changmin dari dekapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk, ia segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan perasaan luar biasa senang karena pagi yang cukup baik untuk mengawali hari ini.

"Maaa ndi naaa, Papa min ndi Ma," celoteh Changmin dan menatap intens Yunho yang kembali berbaring dan meletakkan putra kesayangannya itu di atas perutnya.

"Changmin mandi setelah Mama selesai mandi, Nak," sahut Yunho dan mencubit gemas pipi _Chubby _Changmin sehingga menimbulkan kekehan dari mulut balita itu.

"Kau sangat senang Hmm? Senang dengan Mama mu?" Tanya Yunho dan segera diangguki Changmin.

"Papa juga senang," sahut Yunho seraya menatap pintu kamar mandi.

"Kira-kira Mama mu seindah apa?" gumam Yunho tanpa sadar dan membuat Changmin tertawa mendengarnya. Seperti orang dewasa yang mengerti maksud ucapan ayahnya. Yunho terkekeh melihat tingkah anaknya yang lucu. Pria itu tidak tahu apakah anaknya mengerti atau tidak maksud gumamannya tadi.

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

Well, EYD ga beraturan Typo di mana". -bow-

Maaf aku ga bisa update cepat lagi. Soalnya kondisi badan kadang kurang fit. Mohon dimengerti.

Kali ini aku juga ga bisa balas review, harap pengertiannya juga. Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apa silahkan ditanyakan, nanti akan aku jawab kok.

Always, spesial thank for all reviewers ~

Thank for reading and reviews.

Love you all.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Untouchable.

Author : Me.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Western, Historical. Etc.

Cast : DBSK and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : T and M for jaga" (?).

Lenght : Chapter 6.

_**Warning : Genderswitch, Gender bender Fiction. Dont like dont read. No Bash No Flame. I'm warning you guys!**_

_Chapter 6._

Selama hampir seharian dalam melanjutkan perjalanan ke Huntly. Tepat pukul Lima sore hari, kereta kuda sudah tiba di mansion besar yang pantas untuk disebut sebuah kastil. Yunho segera turun dari kereta kuda. Ia menatap sekilas pada Jaejoong dan juga Changmin sebelum membantu turun dari sana.

Para pelayan dari dalam kastil segera berhamburan berlari ke arah mereka. Beberapa dari mereka menunduk hormat saat berpapasan dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang menggendong Changmin.

Senyuman lebar terukir di bibir hati Yunho. Ia selalu tersenyum pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya menuju ke dalam kastil. Changmin juga terlihat sangat senang, balita itu memeluk erat leher Jaejoong dan bersenandung riang.

"Yunho, anakku," pekikan seorang wanita yang tengah berlarian dari dalam sedikit mengagetkan Jaejoong.

Beberapa detik berikutnya wanita tadi sudah menghambur ke dalam pelukan Yunho. Memeluk erat pria yang kini terkekeh karena perlakuan sayang dari sang ibu.

Yunho membalas pelukan ibunya. Ia sangat merindukan wanita yang masih sangat cantik diusia yang hampir berkepala Lima ini. Ia juga menciumi puncak kepala sang ibu, menyalurkan perasaan rindu yang luar biasa.

"Aah Yunho, akhirnya kau pulang juga, bersama istrimu kan?" Tanya ibunya seraya melepas pelukan mereka dan melirik ke arah belakang Yunho yang ada Jaejoong tengah tersenyum kikuk.

"Tentu, Bu. Sesuai kehendakmu, aku kesini bersama Jaejoong dan juga Changmin," jawab Yunho, ia menoleh ke belakang, mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong dan langsung di sambut gadis yang sudah berstatus sebagai istrinya itu.

"Halo, Ibu. Perkenalkan namaku Kim Jaejoong, putri dari..."

"Aah Jaejoongie, kau sangat cantik menantuku," kalimat perkenalan Jaejoong segera dipotong oleh Dowager Marchioness of Huntly. Wanita paruh baya itu menatap Jaejoong intens sembari mengukir senyuman yang tak pernah padam dari wajah cantiknya.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar pujian sang ibu pada Jaejoong. Dalam hati ia cukup lega karena ibunya nampak sangat menyukai Jaejoong, istrinya yang sekarang. Yunho tentu sangat tahu bagaimana watak ibunya. Jika wanita itu tidak menyukai seseorang maka dengan blak-blakan akan mengatakannya tanpa peduli menyakiti perasaan atau pun membuat orang tersebut terhina.

Tapi berbeda dengan Jaejoong. Ibunya langsung memuji gadis itu hanya sekali lihat. Hal yang cukup membanggakan sekaligus membuat perasaan was-was Yunho menghilang.

"Terima kasih atas pujian anda, Ibu," sahut Jaejoong terdengar sedikit canggung saat memanggil kata ibu tadi. Senyuman tipis pun terukir di bibir merah Jaejoong.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, Sayang. Kita sudah menjadi keluarga sekarang," ucap Dowager Marchioness.

Jaejoong mengangguk, rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya. Malu. Entah kenapa Jaejoong selalu malu saat mendengar kata keluarga. Pikirannya segera melayang pada keluarga yang dijalaninya dengan Yunho. Harapan penuh pun mengisi rongga dada. Hari ini Yunho bersikap cukup manis padanya. Sepanjang perjalanan pria itu memperlakukannya sangat manis.

"Neeneeek," Changmin memanggil sang nenek sambil mengulurkan tangannya minta digendong.

"Cucu Nenek yang tampan, ayo sini ikut Nenek, Ibumu pasti lelah diperjalanan," segera Dowager Marchioness mengambil alih Changmin yang tadi digendong Jaejoong.

Wanita itu kemudian menatap bergantian Yunho dan Jaejoong sebelum berucap, "Yunho, ajaklah Jaejoong ke atas, Jaejoong pasti sangat lelah karena perjalanan ke sini."

Yunho mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, "Jaejoong sangat lelah karena Changmin hanya ingin dengannya, Bu."

"Changmin sangat menyukai Jaejoong, Ibu juga sangat menyukai menantu Ibu yang ini, kali ini pilihanmu tepat nak," ujar Dowager Marchioness kemudian menciumi pipi _chubby _Changmin yang terkekeh geli.

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan ibunya tadi. Ia melirik Jaejoong yang ada di sampingnya, dan berucap, "Kau masih mampu untuk berjalan sendiri atau ingin ku gendong untuk ke kamar, Sayang?"

Mata besar Jaejoong mendelik saat mendengar hal itu. Pipi putihnya merona hebat ditambah jantungnya yang berdegub kencang lebih dari biasanya. Sungguh, ini kali pertamanya Yunho menyebut Jaejoong dengan sebutan semesra itu. Dan lagi, Yunho menawarkan diri untuk menggendong Jaejoong.

Jujur saja, hal seperti ini tak pernah dipikirkan sebelumnya oleh gadis itu. Dan Jelas Yunho mengetahui sangat pasti bagaimana terkejutnya sang gadis saat ia berkata demikian. Senyuman samar tak kasat mata terukir di bibir hati Yunho.

Pria ini sangat yakin jika Jaejoong tak akan mengerti maksud ucapannya. Sama seperti biasanya. Ia sering sekali mendapati ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang berubah-ubah karena sifatnya.

"Maa ppaa nit nit," Changmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Nampaknya balita itu paham maksud perkataan sang ayah tadi.

"Changminnie, Sayang. Kenapa menutup wajahmu hmm? Tidak ingin melihat Papa menggendong Mama?" tanya Yunho pada sang anak yang segera mengangguk dan mengintip Yunho dari jari-jari tangannya. Sikap Changmin mengundang tawanya. Sedangkan Jaejoong, gadis itu semakin merona.

"Kau jangan melakukan yang tidak-tidak di depan Changmin, dan jangan coba menipu Ibumu ini dengan sikapmu itu Yunho. Lebih baik kau fokuskan saja dirimu pada Jaejoong."

Yunho berdeham mendengar perkataan ibunya. Ia menatap sebentar Jaejoong yang diam karena malu, kemudian mengangkat tubuh gadis itu secara spontan yang nyaris membuat Jaejoong memekik dalam gendongannya.

"Berpeganglah, Jae," ujar Yunho kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kastil.

Jaejoong segera berpegangan pada leher Yunho. Gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sang suami. Degupan jantungnya semakin menggila. Sungguh ini seperti mimpi saja baginya. Yunho memperlakukannya lebih dari pada yang diharapkan tadi pagi.

Seluruh pelayan yang ada di ruang depan kastil menatap penuh harap pada pasangan baru yang sangat serasi itu. Sunny bahkan hampir meneteskan air matanya karena saking terharu melihat adegan romantis pasangan itu.

"Paa Maaa hihihihi," Changmin nampak sangat senang melihat ayah dan ibunya bersikap begitu mesra. Balita itu bertepuk-tepuk tangan karena kegirangan.

"Semoga Papamu tidak melakukan kebodohan. Kau tahu, Sayang, Papamu itu sedang dalam masa itu, Nenek sangat tidak percaya dia bisa melakukannya," gumam Dowager Marchioness seraya tersenyum penuh dan membawa sang cucu ke dalam kastil.

Changmin tertawa mendengar penuturan sang nenek. Tentu saja, balita yang dikira tidak tahu apa-apa itu sangat mengetahui sikap sang ayah. Changmin yang berumur satu tahun itu sangat paham Yunho, apa lagi Dowager Marchioness yang merawat sang ayah sejak kecil.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan mondar mandir di dalam kamar besarnya. Wajahnya merona hebat. Ketika mengingat Yunho yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan masuk ke dalam kamar. Pikiran Jaejoong tidak bisa fokus. Sekelabat pikiran tentang pagi tadi memenuhi pikirannya.

Belum lagi kejadian tadi sore yang membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Sungguh, Yunho sangat lembut. Pria itu menggendongnya dan merebahkannya dengan hati-hati pada ranjang besar yang akan mereka tempati. Yunho memang tidak berucap sepatah kata lagi setelah itu. Tapi senyuman yang diberikan pria itu padanya membuat seluruh indranya seakan melumer.

Desahan napas Jaejoong lagi-lagi keluar. Kegugupan menyertainya. Usai makan malam keluarga tadi ia sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan Jihyun, mertuanya. Sangat diluar dugaan Jaejoong, mertuanya itu sangat menyukainya. Bahkan tak henti-henti memuji dirinya sangat cantik.

Jujur saja hal itu membuat Jaejoong sangat senang. Tak sedikit pun Jihyun mengatakan atau membandingkannya dengan istri terdahulu Yunho. Padahal Jaejoong berpikir akan mendapat perbandingan nyata dari sang mertua. Pikirannya sama sekali meleset. Ia semakin betah untuk berada di kastil ini. Meski belum dua puluh empat jam, Jaejoong yakin akan menyenangkan berada di sini.

Tak berapa lama, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Segera ia menatap ke arah pintu. Dugaannya benar, Yunho sudah masuk ke dalam, setelah menutup pintu. Pria itu berjalan dengan santai dan mendekatinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan Jaejoong.

"Belum tidur?" tanya Yunho ketika berada di depan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menarik napasnya. Ia menggeleng pelan dan menjawab, "Belum mengantuk."

"Ingin minum sesuatu yang hangat dulu sebelum tidur?" Tanya Yunho lagi, pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada tubuh Jaejoong yang terbalut gaun tidur sopan.

"Tidak, sebentar lagi aku akan tidur," jawab Jaejoong terdengar kikuk. Gugup, perasaannya sangat gugup saat musang Yunho yang menatapnya intens dan cukup menggoda. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membalik tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju tempat tidur.

"Jae," panggilan Yunho menghentikan langkahnya.

Dihela napasnya kemudian kembali berbalik pada Yunho yang menatapnya semakin menggoda. Ya, menggoda. Menurut Jaejoong begitulah pandangan Yunho yang dapat diartikannya apa lagi _smirk _yang menghiasi bibir hati pria itu. Sungguh, ingin rasanya Jaejoong jatuh terduduk karena lemas akan tatapan yang diberikan pria itu.

"Kau tidak keberatan bukan jika kita kembali tidur seranjang?" Tanya Yunho yang membuat kening Jaejoong sesaat mengkerut.

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat, "Tentu, bukankah kita sudah menikah, Yunho?"

Mata Jaejoong membelalak lebar selama beberapa detik, ia tidak percaya mengatakan hal itu pada Yunho. Dirinya sendiri tidak tahu akan apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Namun sepertinya mulutnya bergerak dan menjawab hal itu sendiri. Jaejoong malu, tapi sudah sangat terlambat untuk menyadari rasa malunya tersebut.

Lagi pula, ia sudah kepalang basah untuk menarik ucapannya. Seharusnya ia bertahan pada sikapnya yang menganggap Yunho teman, karena pernyataan pria itu tentang hubungan mereka. Tapi, mendapat perlakuan berbeda yang cukup mengejutkannya, membuat dirinya berharap dan memunculkan keberanian yang entah dari mana.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya, Yunho tidak membalas ucapannya tadi. Pria itu lebih memilih diam dan mengamatinya. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali membalikkan badan, namun belum sempat hal itu terjadi Yunho kembali mengejutkannya.

"Aku lebih suka melihat kau memakai gaun tidur hitam pada saat itu," ujar Yunho seraya duduk di kursi malas.

Mulut Jaejoong sedikit membuka dengan mata yang mendelik. Pipinya merona merah, ucapan Yunho tadi membuatnya seakan kembali bingung dengan sikap pria itu. Tapi jika ia mengingat akan sikap Yunho yang manis sepanjang hari ini Jaejoong semakin merona.

Sesuatu yang ada dalam dirinya bergolak tak tentu, perasaan panas yang menyelubungi dirinya seakan membuncah. Entahlah, pernyataan Yunho yang tadi membuatnya seolah digoda terang-terangan oleh Yunho.

Sebuah pertanyaan tentang hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya pun dipertanyakan kembali oleh otaknya. Apakah mereka hanya sekedar teman? Atau Yunho sudah mengubah status teman yang dikatakannya menjadi istri.

Ditilik dari sikap dan perkataan pria itu. Jelas, sudah keluar jalur dari yang namanya sebuah hubungan teman. Tapi Yunho memang gampang berubah-ubah selama ini. Jaejoong kembali dilema dengan sikap Yunho. Ia takut jika pria itu hanya menggodanya sesaat kemudian menghempasnya lagi dengan sebuah ucapan yang menyakitinya.

"Tidurlah, Sayang," Lagi, Mata besar milik Jaejoong membelalak lebar. Kali ini Yunho memanggilnya dengan sebutan semesra itu, tanpa ada seorang pun lainnya di sini.

Jujur saja, kali ini Jaejoong benar-benar diajak terbang oleh pria itu. Dengan segera ia mengangguk malu-malu dan naik ke atas tempat tidur. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang dapat dipikirkan olehnya singgah. Ia bingung itu jelas, tapi fakta yang sedang berlaku sekarang ia bahagia. Ia tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi nantinya. Untuk saat ini yang Jaejoong tahu ia teramat bahagia hanya dengan perlakuan kecil namun berefek besar untuk hatinya itu diberikan Yunho.

Sebelum tidur Jaejoong berdoa di dalam hatinya, _'Tuhan, semoga ini akan menjadi awal yang baik untuk keluarga kecilku dengan Jung Yunho. Semoga kami akan menjadi keluarga yang sempurna.'_

Selang beberap menit, Yunho mulai beranjak dari kursi malas. Pria itu melepas kemeja putih yang tadi dikenakannya, meletakkannya di atas kursi malas. Kemudian Yunho melangkah menuju ke ranjang. Senyuman menghiasi bibir hatinya saat melihat Jaejoong yang sudah terlelap.

Yunho membelai rambut panjang lurus Jaejoong yang dibiarkan tergerai, ia sedikit menunduk dan mencium rambut Jaejoong. Wangi, itulah pikiran Yunho saat merasakan rambut gadis yang dinikahinya itu menyentuh hidung. Yunho menatap pada wajah Jaejoong, kecantikan Jaejoong memang diakuinya.

Dalam hati, ia cukup beruntung mempunyai istri secantik Jaejoong. Changmin memang tidak salah memilih ibu. Tapi bukan karena Changmin juga, ia menikahi gadis ini. Tapi karena sebuah ketertarikan pada pertama kali melihat sang gadis yang berbincang-bincang dengan ayahnya itu.

Jaejoong, membuat matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok gadis itu. Sampai ia mengabaikan Changmin dan membuat anaknya menangis menjadi-jadi. Sebuah ide pun muncul dalam benaknya. Ia menyuruh Taeyeon untuk tidak keluar dari dapur. Ia ingin tahu, apa kah gadis yang menyita sedikit perasaannya itu peduli terhadap seorang anak yang menangis.

Yunho terkekeh pelan, kejadian itu memutar dikepalanya. Membuatnya bersyukur karena berhasil membawa gadis itu ke altar dan menjadikannya istri. Hasratnya yang sudah cukup lama terpendam pun seolah membuncah lepas keluar. Ia tak tahan berdekatan dengan Jaejoong. Perasaan ingin menyentuh gadis itu selalu memenuhi otaknya. Lalu sekarang ia hanya berduaan di kamar dengan Jaejoong.

Sesaat Yunho menghela napasnya, kali ini perasaannya seakan tak bisa dibendung. Secara perlahan, Yunho menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur. Sedikit melumatnya dan menyesap rasa manis yang diberikan bibir Jaejoong. Cukup lama ia melumat pelan bibir gadis itu. Beruntung Jaejoong tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

Hal yang melegakan untuk Yunho. Sedetik kemudian, Yunho mengecupi seluruh wajah Jaejoong dan merapalkan kalimat yang akan membuat gadis itu syok jika mendengarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi sulit untukku ungkapkan padamu. Aku takut jika karena cintaku, aku bisa melukaimu, aku takut jika perasaanku akan berakhir egois. Aku takut jika diri ini berdekatan denganmu bisa lepas kendali, aku takut Jae... Aku takut jika harus kehilanganmu. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa mengungkapkan segalanya lewat sikapku? Aku takut..." suara Yunho terdengar lirih. Satu persatu kejadian yang membuatnya teramat takut untuk kehilangan memutar di dalam otaknya.

Sungguh, demi apa pun, Yunho sangat ingin memiliki Jaejoong. Tapi sebuah rasa bersalah yang entah masih menguasainya selalu menghantu-hantui. Itu lah sebabnya ia tak berani menyentuh Jaejoong. Berpura-pura mengatakan mereka teman, tapi keadaan yang terjadi ia ingin menyentuh lebih gadis itu. Menjadikan miliknya seutuhnya, tapi belum ada keberanian akan itu dilakukannya. Ia takut. Sangat takut.

Yunho merebahkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong. Ia hanya mengenakan singlet tipis untuk tidur. Sebenarnya, ia ingin merengkuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya dan tidur sembari memeluk gadis itu. Tapi Yunho tahu, Jaejoong akan menganggapnya kurang ajar jika terbangun nantinya.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali keributan sudah terjadi di bawah. Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya. Keributan yang terjadi membuatnya terjaga dari tidur nyenyaknya tadi malam. Hal pertama yang dilihat matanya adalah Yunho yang masih tertidur dengan mulut setengah menganga. Senyuman pun terukir di bibir Jaejoong. Nampaknya kebiasaan tidur Yunho memang seperti itu.

Sedikit bergerak dan mendekat pada wajah Yunho, Jaejoong memandangi selama beberapa detik wajah tampan suaminya. Ya, suaminya. Ia yakin akan menyebut Yunho seperti itu sekarang. Hari ini Tuhan mengabulkan doanya sebelum tidur tadi. Ia kembali tersenyum sebelum mengecup pipi Yunho yang masih tertidur.

Kemudian Jaejoong hendak bangkit dari tidurnya, sambil berbisik, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Sesaat setelah Yunho melumat pelan bibirnya, Jaejoong kembali terjaga. Ia membiarkan pria itu menciuminya dan berpura-pura tidur. Dan sebuah jawaban akan rasa bingungnya sudah terjawab atas pernyataan pria itu tadi malam. Betapa senangnya Jaejoong, ternyata perasaan Yunho lebih dari yang dibayangkannya. Ia mendesah lega, ketika mengingat hal itu.

Keributan kembali mengusik telinganya. Jaejoong bergegas turun dari ranjangnya. Mengambil jubah panjang dan segera keluar dari kamar yang berada di lantai dua.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Mrs. Jung Jihyun. Katakan jika adik ipar dari Jung Yunho berkunjung kemari."

teriakan seorang wanita memenuhi aula depan kastil. Jaejoong menautkan keningnya, mendengar nama Yunho disebut-sebut wanita itu membuatnya bingung. Beberapa pelayan wanita dan pria berusaha untuk menenangkan keributan yang dibuat oleh seorang Lady yang ada di sana.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Nyonya rumah ini, katakan bahwa..."

"Apa ada yang bisa dibantu?" Jaejoong segera memotong teriakan wanita itu sebelum membangunkan seluruh orang di kastil ini. Ia menatap bingung pada wanita yang kini mengatur napasnya dan menatapnya nyalang.

"My Lady, Nona ini memaksa untuk masuk dan berteriak-teriak meminta bertemu dengan Dowager Marchioness," salah satu pelayan wanita yang cukup berumur menjelaskan padanya dengan wajah yang takut.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia melangkah menuju sang Lady. Benar Lady, dari penampilan wanita ini Jaejoong bisa menyimpulkan itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya sang Lady dengan galak pada Jaejoong.

"Aku, Kim Jaejoong. Istri Jung Yunho, dan siapa anda Lady?" Tanya balik Jaejoong cukup sabar menghadapi wanita yang membuatnya jengah dengan sikap arogan yang tak pantas untuk seorang Lady.

Wanita itu mengangakan lebar mulutnya. Matanya mendelik tajam, namun sesaat kemudian menggeram kesal seraya berucap, "Aku Go Ahra, adik ipar Jung Yunho. Kau wanita kurang ajar yang berani mengambil tempat kakakku!"

Ahra, berteriak penuh tuduh pada kalimat terakhirnya tadi. Wanita itu membuat Jaejoong berdecak pelan. Ia kurang nyaman dengan tuduhan Ahra tadi. Siapa yang merebut siapa? Ooh, sungguh ingin sekali Jaejoong menyumpal mulut wanita itu agar diam.

Jaejoong ingin membuka suaranya, ia cukup panas mendengar hal tadi, belum-belum ia sempat mengangkat suara. Yunho muncul dibelakangnya dan menariknya dalam pelukan pria itu.

"Tolong jaga mulutmu pada istriku, Ahra," tegur Yunho dengan tegas dan memeluk protektif tubuh Jaejoong yang sesaat mematung.

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

Well EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana".

Maaf ga bisa balas reviews satu" kalau ada yang ditanyain seilahkan tanyakan. Seperti sebelumnya, aku binin ff ini asal. Asal tulis asal jadi. Okey.

Kemungkinan, aku akan selesaiin semua Fic GS yang buatan aku -kecuali november with love- dalam minggu ini. So yang nunggu GS. Stay TUNE (?) setiap hari.

Ooh iya ada yang tanya aku suka baca novel HR, ga asing sama pengarang Barbara (?) -kalau ga salah tulis- . Kayaknya sering liat namanya di List novel HR online yang biasa aku beli. Tapi jujur belum pernah baca, aku biasa baca novel Johanna Lindsey, tapi sekarang sudah ga pernah beli lagi. :D

Thank for reading and reviews -bow-

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Untouchable.

Author : Me.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Western, Historical. Etc.

Cast : DBSK and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : T and M for jaga" (?).

Lenght : Chapter 7.

_**Warning : Genderswitch, Gender bender Fiction. Dont like dont read. No Bash No Flame. I'm warning you guys!**_

_**Danger! Anak yang UNDERAGE dilarang baca ff ini. Ada konten dewasanya. Jika memaksa saya tidak tanggung jawab. Dan balik ke diri masing" saja. **_

_**I'm WARNING YOU GUYS!.**_

_Chapter 7._

Ahra menarik napas dalam. Pandangan wanita itu masih menatap nyalang pada Jaejoong. Kedatangan Yunho tadi menghentikan aksi arogan wanita itu. Yunho menyuruh para pelayan untuk menjamu Ahra sebagai tamu kehormatan mereka. Walau bagaimana pun juga Ahra adalah adik dari almarhum istrinya dulu.

Yunho tentu sangat paham akan hal yang harus dilakukannya. Ia juga tahu jika wanita itu sangat syok atas pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong. Sengaja Yunho tidak mengundang keluarga istri terdahulunya itu. Selain akan menimbulkan kontroversial juga keributan yang tiada akhir. Bagi Yunho, ia tidak perlu memberitahu rencana hidupnya ke depan pada keluarga istri terdahulunya itu.

Kini setelah sarapan Yunho mengajak Ahra beserta Jaejoong dan ibunya berbicara di ruang tengah. Pandangan mata Jihyun menyorotkan ketidak sukaan pada kehadiran Ahra. Sedangkan Jaejoong, gadis itu bersikap santai. Selain tidak merasa mengenal Ahra dan kakaknya. Jaejoong memang tidak mempunyai sangkut paut hubungan apapun dengan Ahra.

"Kenapa kau menikah?" Pertanyaan Ahra membuat Yunho tersenyum. Ia menatap Jaejoong sekilas sebelum mejawab.

"Changmin perlu sosok ibu yang baik, dan Changmin menyukai Jaejoong."

"Bukan hanya Changmin saja, tapi Yunho sendiri juga menyukai menantuku ini. Apa lagi aku," timpal Jihyun yang menatap remeh Ahra. Sejujurnya wanita itu gerah berada satu ruangan dengan orang yang tak disukainya.

"Oh ayolah, Bibi. Aku adalah Bibi Changmin, setidaknya..."

"Kau berharap untuk bisa menggantikan Jejuko?" Jihyun segera menyambar perkataan Ahra. Kemudian dia beranjak berdiri dari kursinya dan menarik pergelangan Jaejoong yang hanya diam menyimak.

"Jangan mimpi untuk bisa bersama dengan Yunho. Menikah dengan kakakmu adalah kesalahan utama Yunho, dan sekarang Yunho sudah menikah dengan Jaejoongie, menantuku ini jauh lebih cantik dan baik dari pada Jejuko," Jihyun menaikkan nada suaranya, kemudian menatap pada Yunho. "Kau harus mengurus estat yang ada di sini, pekerjaanmu menumpuk, Nak," timpal Jihyun pada Yunho, sebelum menyeret Jaejoong keluar dari ruang tengah.

Yunho menghela napasnya, kemudian terkekeh pelan karena sikap ibunya itu. Ia menatap Ahra yang menggeram sekilas kemudian berucap, "Kita bicara nanti, Ahra."

Segera ia bangkit dari sofa dan tak mengacuhkan Ahra yang menatapnya nyalang.

.

.

.

Hingga sore hari menjelang Jaejoong berbincang-bincang dengan Jihyun. Mertuanya itu benar-benar sangat baik. Sekarang ia juga mengerti sepenuhnya akan sikap Yunho dan perkataan takut Yunho tadi malam. Jujur saja ia merasa kasihan pada pria itu.

Seharusnya menurut Jaejoong, Yunho tidak perlu merasa takut. Semua sudah terjadi dan bukan kesalahannya. Yunho memang pria yang baik. Ia benar-benar bersyukur karena menikah dengan pria itu. Dan sekarang, ia berniat untuk membuat kehidupan rumah tangganya sempurna.

Jihyun, memberikan sebuah tips padanya. Wanita itu tidak heran ketika Jaejoong mengatakan Yunho tidak pernah menyentuhnya dan mengungkapkan pernyataan Yunho tadi malam padanya. Mendengar tentang pernyataan itu Jihyun memekik girang. Ibu dari Yunho itu juga mengatakan niat yang sebenarnya pada Jaejoong perihal perintahnya menyuruh Yunho kemari.

Jihyung bilang, jika Yunho akan menjadi dirinya sendiri saat berada di Huntly. Pria itu akan melupakan beban tentang Jejuko yang memenuhi mansion di London. Jihyun juga mengatakan alasan Yunho menikahi ibu kandung itu. Dan sukses membuat Jaejoong terkejut bukan main.

Yunho sudah dijodohkan oleh ayahnya dengan Jejuko. Karena merasa berhutang budi pada keluarga Go yang membantu ayah Yunho ketika ingin dirampok saat malam hari menuju mansion di London. Alasan itu lah, yang membuat sebuah perjodohan antara Yunho dan Jejuko terjadi.

Pernikahan Yunho dan Jejuko tanpa cinta. Yunho tidak menyukai wanita itu. Bahkan Jihyun berani bertaruh Yunho hanya menyentuh wanita itu sekali yang beruntungnya langsung menghasilkan Changmin. Jihyun memang tidak menyukai keluarga Go. Bagi ibu dari dua anak itu keluarga Go tak lebih dari pada seorang yang ingin menumpang atas reputasi keluarga baik mereka.

Itu lah kenapa Jihyun sangat tidak suka pada Ahra. Selain pada Ahra, Jihyun juga tidak menyukai Jejuko, wanita yang pernah menjadi istri Yunho itu sangat angkuh. Tidak ada dari keluarganya yang menyukai wanita itu. Bahkan ayah Yunho sendiri tidak menyukainya, sehingga membuat penyesalan menikahkan putra pertamanya dengan putri keluarga Go. Hingga akhir hayatnya, Marquess of Huntly terdahulu itu meminta maaf pada Yunho.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Gugup mulai merayapi perasaannya. Sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Yunho belum juga memasuki kamar. Sehabis makan malam tadi, pria itu hanya mengatakan sedikit sibuk dengan beberapa surat dan dokumen penting yang harus ditanganinya selama di sini.

Sekarag Jaejoong mulai merasa gelisah. Malam ini, sesuai keinginan Yunho kemarin, ia memakai gaun tidur yang terbuka. Beruntung Sunny membawakan beberapa pakaian seksi itu ke dalam kopernya. Ia memilih gaun tidur yang lebih terbuka dari gaun yang berwarna hitam kemarin.

Mertuanya yang menyarankan untuknya memakai pakaian yang lebih berani saat bersama dengan Yunho. Jihyun bahkan terang-terangan mengajarinya hal dewasa yang tak pernah ia tahu. Membuatnya merona hebat dan malu. Namun, tak elak Jaejoong menuruti juga saran dari mertuanya.

Gaun tidur berwarna merah yang dipakainya hanya mampu menutupi tubuhnya hingga lutut. Itu pun tidak sepenuhnya tertutup. Belahan panjang di sisi kanan gaun nyaris menunjukkan seluruh paha mulusnya. Belum lagi di bagian atasnya. Dadanya nampak sedikit terekspos, tali penyangga gaun hanya seperti spageti. Lekuk tubuhnya tercetak dengan jelas jika memakai gaun tidur super seksi ini.

Jaejoong memandangi tubuhnya dari kaca. Walau pun hanya dipenarangi lilin, tubuhnya sangat mencolok diantara warna merah yang membalut. Segera Jaejoong menyambar jubah tidurnya, dan memakainya segera.

Pikirannya kembali pada Yunho. Perasaan gugup juga jantung yang berdetak cepat menjadi-jadi. Ia pun mulai bertanya-tanya sendiri apakah ini benar untuk dilakukannya?.

Secepat pikiran itu datang, secepat itu juga Jaejoong menepisnya. Ia adalah istri Yunho. Seperti dikatakan pria itu. Bahkan Yunho juga sudah menyatakan cintanya secara tidak langsung kemarin malam. Jaejoong merona mengingat hal itu. Sungguh tak pernah di duganya jika Yunho mencintainya.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, benaknya dari tadi berpikir untuk mencari sang suami. Ia sedikit ragu, namun juga ia sudah cukup tidak sabar melihat reaksi Yunho pada penampilannya. Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk keluar kamarnya.

Mencari pria itu cukup mudah untuknya, biasanya seperti di mansion mereka, Yunho selalu berada di ruang kerjanya. Kali ini pun Jaejoong akan mencari pria itu di ruang kerjanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya cukup cepat, hingga sebuah suara membuatnya terhenti.

Suara yang berasal dari ruangan kerja Yunho di kastil ini.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari bayang-bayang Jejuko."

"Hentikan Ahra."

"Jejuko memberimu Changmin, dan faktanya adalah..."

"Hentikan, ku bilang hentikan."

"Tidak Yunho, kau seharusnya tidak menikahi wanita itu. Kau harus tahu bahwa kakakku..."

"Ahra, keluar!"

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget saat mendengar teriakan Yunho tadi. Perasaannya sedikit panas mengetahui sang suami sedang bersama dengan Ahra. Jaejoong tidak peduli, tentang Jejuko dan Yunho. Bagi Jaejoong sekarang Yunho adalah suaminya. Tidak peduli dengan hubungan Jejuko sebelumnya dengan Yunho.

Ia teringat akan perkataan Jihyun yag mengatakan untuk waspada pada Ahra, karena wanita itu lebih berbahaya dari pada Jejuko. Ahra menyukai Yunho. Itu lah yang dikatakan mertuanya itu.

Mengingat itu membuat Jaejoong meledak-ledak. Segera ia melangkahkan kakinya dan membuka ruang kerja Yunho dengan sangat tidak sopan.

Kontan kehadirannya membuat dua pasang mata orang di ruangan ini tertuju padanya. Jaejoong menatap nyalang pada Ahra yang menatapnya penuh benci.

"Jae," panggil Yunho kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Ahra mendengus, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan, wanita itu juga membanting pintu yang tadi terbuka lebar.

Sesaat Jaejoong terkejut karena ulah wanita itu. Ia kemudian menatap Yunho yang mulai duduk di kursi dan meremas rambut brunettenya.

Jaejoong tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Yunho. Ia hanya bisa menebak jika pria itu tengah dilanda emosi. Ia sedikit takut, namun perasaannya mendorong untuk mendekat pada Yunho. Ia ingin menenangkan pria itu. Meski pun faktanya ia tidak tahu harus sepertinya.

"Yunho," Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan suara pelan dan lembut. Yunho mengangkat kepalanya, mata musangnya langsung menatap iris Jaejoong.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi, jaraknya dan Yunho hanya sejengkal. Dengan sangat jelas ia dapat melihat musang Yunho yang mulai berubah, yang tadi penuh dengan emosi menjadi lebih sendu dan santai.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jae. Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Yunho balik.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, sedikit memberanikan dirinya untuk menyentuh pundak kokoh Yunho, "Aku menunggumu," ujarnya sedikit malu-malu.

Kening Yunho terangkat sebelah, namun samar-samar senyuman tercetak pada bibir hatinya. Pria itu ingin menciptakan kesan dingin seperti sebelumnya. Jika Jaejoong tidak mengetahui perasaan Yunho sebenarnya, mungkin kegalauan akan menguasainya lagi. Tapi ia sudah mengetahuinya, bisa dibilang sudah menggenggam sikap pria itu.

"Menungguku? Manis sekali," sahut Yunho, musangnya menatap Jaejoong lekat.

Jaejoong tersenyum gugup, ia mengangguk dan sedikit melakukan rayuan yang sudah dipelajari dari sang mertua. Perlahan Jaejoong membuka pengikat jubah gaunnya hingga terbuka dan menampakkan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut gaun minim berwarna merah itu.

Musang Yunho membelalak lebar selama beberapa detik. Pria itu berdeham sebelum mengatakan, "Aku akan segera ke kamar kembalilah terlebih dahulu."

Jaejoong menautkan keningnya, ia menghela napas kecewanya karena merasa gagal menggoda Yunho. Yunho tidak menatap pada dirinya, malah sebaliknya. Berbanding terbalik dengan perkataan pria itu yang menyukainya memakai gaun tidur warna hitam.

Sesaat Jaejoong diam, hatinya mulai mencelos sebelum berbalik dan mulai melangkah. Namun, belum-belum ia sempat membuka pintu ruang kerja Yunho. Jaejoong dikejutkan dengan aksi Yunho yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jaejoongie," panggil pria itu dengan suara beratnya yang pelan, napas Yunho juga sedikit memburu dapat didengar telinga Jaejoong dengan jelas. Sedetik kemudian, Jaejoong dapat merasakan bibir Yunho yang mulai menempel di pipinya. Tangan besar Yunho juga memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Pria itu mulai menciumi sambil mendekapnya dengan mesra. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Embusan napas Yunho seakan menggelitikinya. Perasaan membuncah dan bergelora dari dalam dirinya seakan pasang. Ia merasa bergelenyar dengan kecupan intens Yunho pada seluruh wajahnya.

"Yunhhh..." suara Jaejoong mulai melemah, ia ingin memanggil pria itu, namun belum sampai sepenuhnya. Yunho membuatnya bungkam.

Belaian tangan pria itu lah yang membuatnya serasa melumer ditempat. Yunho membelai paha terbukanya di sisi kanan. Pria itu menyentuhnya dengan sangat intim, membuatnya semakin tidak bertenaga. Belum lagi ciuman-ciuman Yunho yang mulai turun merambat lehernya.

Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya secara spontan menghadap Yunho saat tangan pria itu menelusup masuk kebagian terdalamnya. Mata besarnya menatap sayu musang Yunho yang penuh akan nafsu.

Pria itu segera melumat bibir cherry Jaejoong, seraya melepaskan jubah tidur yang dikenakan Jaejoong. Kakinya menuntun Jaejoong menuju sebuah sofa yang ada di ruangan ini. Sedetik kemudian Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersentak dengan dorongan kuatnya yang membuat gadis itu terjatuh di atas sofa. Jaejoong menatap Yunho, pria itu melepas kancing kemejanya sedikit tergesa-gesa. Lalu melepas pakaian bagian atasnya, sehingga menunjukkan dada telanjangnya yang bidang.

Jaejoong bersemu merah melihat Yunho. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Yunho bertelanjang dada, tapi melihat Yunho seperti ini membuatnya seakan terangsang untuk menyentuh kulit pria itu.

Yunho segera menindih tubuh Jaejoong, bibir hatinya kembali memagut bibir Jaejoong. Tangan Yunho pun semakin aktif untuk berjelajah menjamah tubuh Jaejoong. Pria itu menyingkap gaun bagian atas Jaejoong, memperlihatkan dada Jaejoong yang cukup berisi. Jaejoong memang sengaja tidak memakai kamisol. Karena jelas jika menggunakan gaun tidur tidak perlu sebuah kamisol. Lagi pula ia ingin menggoda Yunho.

Segera tangannya yang tadi meremas-remas payudara Jaejoong yang sangat pas ditelapak tangannya. Yunho Juga tidak diam sampai disitu, tangannya yang lain membelai bagian bawah Jaejoong, membuat gadis itu mendesah tertahan dalam ciuman mereka.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan posisi dan kegiatan yang seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya Yunho sudah tidak bisa menahan libidonya yang semakin meningkat ia terangsang lebih dan tak bisa menahannya juga mengendalikan diri seperti biasanya.

Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya dari tubuh Jaejoong, ia menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat menggairahkan. Dengan kedua payudara yang terekspos den juga lelehan saliva yang membasahi dagunya, ditambah dadanya yang bergerak naik turun membuatnya ingin segera melakukan hal itu.

Dengan sangat tidak sabaran Yunho menanggalkan gaun merah itu dari tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa sangat malu, ia telanjang sekarang. Hanya mengenakan celana dalam yang detik berikutnya juga ditarik Yunho dari tempatnya. Sempurna ia sudah telanjang. Musang Yunho menatapnya sangat intens. Mata pria itu berkilat-kilat penuh akan nafsu yang memuncak.

"Aahh yunh..." desah Jaejoong saat pria itu membelai bagian pribadinya. Yunho menyeringai senang mendengar desahan nikmat yang keluar dari cherry bengkak itu. Ia pun bangkit dari sofa dan melucuti seluruh celananya.

Mata Jaejoong membesar sempurna saat melihat milik Yunho yang sudah mengacung tegak dan menurutnya sangat besar itu.

"Yunho..." panggil Yunho sedikit memekik karena melihat ukuran pria itu. Ia membayangkan jika hal ini akan sangat sakit karena ukuran Yunho.

Yunho tidak menyahut, pria itu kembali menindih tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho juga tidak menyia-nyiakan payudara Jaejoong yang bebas dan menggodanya. Pria itu menghisapnya secara bergantian layaknya bayi yang sedang kehausan.

Jaejoong mendesah tak karuan karena kenikmatan yang diberikan pria itu. Matanya menutup menikmati pergumulan panas yang tertunda selama lebih dari seminggu itu. Ini adalah malam pertama mereka yang sungguh-sungguh.

Sekarang ia benar-benar akan menjadi seorang istri dari Yunho. Betapa bahagianya Jaejoong karena hal itu. Namun tak sampai beberapa detik ia menikmati kebahagiaan, Yunho membuatnya terkejut dan kesakitan. Pria itu menhujamkan miliknya dalam diri Jaejoong tanpa aba-aba.

"Sedikit sakit, namun kau akan menikmatinya setelah ini," bisik Yunho padanya dan menciumi wajahnya yang sudah penuh peluh.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak boleh berteriak yang akan mengundang orang untuk mengetahui kegiatan mereka. Yunho mulai menyentak masuk seluruh miliknya ke dalam.

Sangat sakit, namun Jaejoong percaya bahwa hal itu akan segera berakhir seperti kata Yunho. Perlahan-lahan, Yunho mulai menggerakkan milikknya. Hingga akhirnya Jaejoong tidak merasa sakit lagi dan tergantikan dengan sebuah kenikmatan yang berangsur-angsur menyebar kesekujur tubuhnya.

Yunho semakin membenamkan miliknya di dalam Jaejoong. Sudah cukup lama ia mengerjai gadis itu. Jaejoong bahkan sudah beberapa kali mengeluarkan cairannya. Sedangkan Yunho sama sekali belum keluar.

Desahan-desahan nikmat juga bersahutan dari bibir keduanya. Sesekali Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong, lebih banyak pria itu membenamkan kepalanya di dada Jaejoong. Mengisap payudara sintal gadisnya dan membuatnya lebih bernafsu kala mendengar desahan kenikmatan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mulai mendesah panjang dan sedikit mengejang. Lagi, ia sampai kepuncak kepuasannya. Yunho menikmati setiap jepitan yang terjadi dibawah sana, hingga akhirnya pria itu merasa tak tertahankan lagi untuk menyemburkan benihnya ke rahim Jaejoong.

Yunho jatuh diatas tubuh Jaejoong. Napas tersengal bersahut-sahutan menggiring instrument kenikmatan mereka yang masih dalam masa ketinggian. Jaejoong meringis saat Yunho menjilat bagian atas payudaranya kemudian sedikit menggigit dan menyedotnya.

"Aahhh Yunnhhh," desah Jaejoong saat hal itu berulang kali dilakukan Yunho. Yunho mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, menatap Jaejoong yang penuh peluh dan kelelahan akibat aktivitas tadi.

"Jae," panggil Yunho dengan suara seraknya, Jaejoong tersenyum dan membelai pergelangan tangan Yunho yang menumpu di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku belum puas, Sayang," sambung pria itu dan menatap Jaejoong dengan musang yang mulai penuh dengan kilatan nafsu.

Jaejoong cukup kaget dengan penuturan Yunho tadi. Tidak disangkanya pria itu tanpa malu meminta lagi padanya. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang membengkak, meninggalkan kesan seksi di sana. Yunho mulai menggerakkan miliknya lagi, namun Jaejoong menghentikan pergerakan pria itu langsung dengan berucap, "Di kamar saja, Yun. Kau bebas memiliki aku sampai kau puas."

Mendengar hal itu, bagaikan mendapat sebuah lampu hijau yang tiada batas untuk Yunho. Ia segera melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka memakai bajunya secara sembarang dan membantu Jaejoong memakai gaun tidur juga jubahnya.

Yunho segera menggendong Jaejoong keluar dari ruang kerja tempat saksi pertama percintaan mereka terjadi. Sofa berwarna krim itu pun mempunyai noda kemerahan.

Yunho tidak peduli jika ada pelayannya yang belum tidur, sambil berjalan menuju ke kamar mereka. Ia menciumi Jaejoong membuat gadis itu sesekali terkikik dan terangsang karena perbuatannya.

.

.

.

TBC ?

EYD ga beraturan Typo dimana".

Like usualy, aku nulis asal. Tapi bikin ff rated M itu susah. So aku kapok... FF yang dibelakangnya ada aku (?) akan ku turunin ratednya jadi T. It's Final.

Thank for Min Chikokang atas cover image nya FF ini :D .

Maaf ga bisa balas reviews, like before. STAY TUNE on here everyday, FF GS akan berhadir setiap harinya. hahahahaaayyyy

Ooh iya, soal novel HR karya Barbara, lebih enak rated T tapi masih kental dengan kebangsawanan, itu lebih bagus untuk otak innocent diriku. Hahaha, tp aku blm prnah baca sih ._.

Johanna lindsey bagus kok, tapi untuk sekarang aku ngumpulin novelnya Julia Quinn, seri keluarga Bridgeston. Ada 9 buku kayaknya aku baru punya dua. Cuma sebagai referensi aja kok. Trus Johanna itu bagusnya Malory family, cuma yang paling menurutku so sweet yang Say You Love Me itu. Bagaimana manly dan gentlenya Derek bikin melting -plaak-

Nah iya kenapa ga panggil Mom and Dad, simple... Lebih banyak aku baca novel HR jarang ada menggunakan itu karena emang udah diterjemahin mungkin. Tapi meggunakan Mama-Papa itu emang lebih greget menurut aku sendiri, kesannya manis dibanding Mom dan Dad kalau urusan yang genre begini XD .

Ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyain lagi ~

Ada yang nyaranin aku buka PO (Pre-Order) ini FF buat di cetak (?) -cough- ini sih masih asal -_- . November With Love masih tetep FF saya buat menjadi Pre Order. Siapa yang mau pesan, kalau banyak kemungkinan sih bakal cepet aku tulis buat selesaiin, trus kalau banyak juga bakal aku pikir untuk cetak dalam buku. Hehehehe -ditabok-

Thank For reading and reviews -bows-

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Untouchable.

Author : Me.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Western, Historical. Etc.

Cast : DBSK and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : T and M for jaga" (?).

Lenght : Chapter 8.

_**Warning : Genderswitch, Gender bender Fiction. Dont like dont read. No Bash No Flame. I'm warning you guys!**_

_Chapter 8._

Kelopak mata Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap, ia sudah terjaga dari tidurnya yang cukup nyaman. Di sebelahnya ada Yunho yang masih tertidur sangat pulas. Kegiatan mereka berakhir pukul empat subuh tadi. Yunho terus menggempur tubuhnya hingga pria itu puas.

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi putihnya. Ia malu mengingat kejadian itu. Sungguh demi apa pun Jaejoong tidak pernah mengira jika dirinya akan seagresif dan senakal itu tadi malam.

Ia merayu dan menggoda Yunho. Sehingga membuat pria itu menyerangnya sampai lelah. Tapi, Jaejoong bahagia. Tak pernah ia sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Keragu-raguan akan Yunho pun seakan lenyap dirasanya. Pria itu bukan temannya, pria itu adalah suaminya. Secara utuh, Yunho sudah tidak menganggapnya teman lagi dan benar-benar menjadikan dirinya sebagai istri bukan.

Perkataan sang mertua benar. Yunho seakan menjadi orang lain yang lebih hangat di sini. Ketakutan pun mulai menyelubungi Jaejoong ketika ia nanti kembali ke London. Apa Yunho akan bersikap kembali dingin padanya? Tidak. Jaejoong tidak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Ia sudah merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang istri dan ibu. Itu baru dimulai, tadi mala. Ia ingin terus seperti itu sepanjang kehidupan mereka. Pasti akan menyenangkan. Harapannya akan dicintai dan mencintai, mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia mulai tercipta secara perlahan.

Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat tidur, sedikit meringis saat merasa seluruh tubuhnya cukup ngilu. Dengan perlahan ia menarik jubah tidur yang ada di bawah dan memakainya. Pikiran Jaejoong untuk saat ini hanya satu, mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi, Jaejoong mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Yunho masih tidur, pria itu mungkin kelelahan. Jaejoong mengambil gaun yang cukup sederhana dari lemari pakaian. Ia kembali ke kamar mandi untuk mengenakan pakaiannya.

Ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Yunho sudah bangun. Pria itu duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Senyuma khas bangun tidur namun dapat membuat hati Jaejoong berbunga-bunga dilukiskan pria itu.

Yunho menguap sebelum menyapanya, " Selamat pagi, Sayang."

Kening Jaejoong tertaut, ia sedikit geli mendengar kata selamat pagi Yunho, "Sudah siang, Yun. Kita bangun kesiangan," ujar Jaejoong dan mendekati tepi ranjang.

"Oh, jelas. Kau begitu menggoda sehingga aku lupa waktu," sahut Yunho santai.

Jaejoong tersenyum malu. Sekarang Yunho lebih berani menggodanya. Percakapan mereka sebelum tidur tadi malam sudah membuat perubahan yang amat besar sekarang.

Tentu, Yunho secara nyata mengatakan menyukainya, mencintainya dan tertarik padanya. Pria itu juga menjelaskan akan sikapnya yang kadang dingin kadang lembut itu.

Yunho hanya takut, jika kejadian yang di alami oleh istri terdahulunya terjadi pada Jaejoong. Yunho takut kehilangan Jaejoong, takut jika melukai gadis yang dicintainya itu. Maka dari itu Yunho bersikap dingin, karena pria itu mengaku selalu bertegangan tinggi jika berdekatan dengan Jaejoong. Hasratnya untuk menyentuh Jaejoong selalu memuncak.

Pernyataan Yunho membuat Jaejoong tertawa. Pria itu sedikit trauma akan sebuah kelahiran anak, hal itu yang dapat disimpulkan Jaejoong. Yunho merasa bersalah pada Jejuko, karena menurut perjanjian pernikahannya dengan wanita itu, setelah melahirkan Changmin, Jejuko ingin bercerai darinya. Wanita itu tidak mencintai Yunho sama seperti Yunho.

Tapi tadi malam Yunho mengaku membuat kesalahan besar. Seharusnya pria itu tidak mengeluarkan di dalam rahim Jaejoong. Tentu saja, hal itu tidak sejalan dengan Jaejoong. Dengan sedikit kesal Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah memberi Yunho jatah lagi jika tidak melakukan hal tersebut.

Jaejoong ingin mempunyai anaknya sendiri dengan Yunho. Ia ingin memberi Changmin seorang adik. Tapi Yunho bersi keras menolak pendapatnya. Dengan alasan takut kehilangan yang menjadi satu-satunya ketakutannya.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menjatuhkan tubuh gadisnya di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau masih kesal, Luv?" tanya Yunho lembut, Jaejoong mengangguk pasti.

Puncak perbincangan mereka membuatnya kesal pada Yunho. Yunho tetap tidak mau mempunyai anak lagi selain Changmin. Dan pertanyaan pria ini tadi sukses membuatnya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Istri mana yang tidak menginginkan seorang anak, Yun?" Tanya balik Jaejoong, ia segera bangkit dari tubuh telanjang Yunho yang tertutupi selimut itu.

Yunho menghela napasnya. Paham bagaimana kehendak Jaejoong, tapi di lain sisi pria itu juga sangat ketakutan akan kehilangan Jaejoong.

"Percayalah, aku akan baik-baik saja saat melahirkan anak kita nanti, kau hanya tidak percaya aku mampu melakukannya," timpal Jaejoong lagi.

"Kau sangat ingin mempunyai anak denganku?"

"Ya, aku istrimu itu wajar bukan?"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku mempunyai syarat untukmu," ujar Yunho, ia sudah berpikir hal ini beberapa saat lalu. Sebuah antisipasi menurutnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus di dampingi seorang suster selama masa kehamilanmu, kemudian setelah Delapan bulan, aku akan memanggil seorang bidan yang akan selalu menemanimu kapan pun. Jadi jika kau melahirkan semua sudah siap terjaga, gizi mu juga akan mudah dikontrol oleh..."

"Yunho, aku tahu kau pasti akan mengabulkan keinginanku," Jaejoong memotong ceramah panjang Yunho. Ia tidak peduli dengan semua syarat suaminya itu. Yang penting Jaejoong bisa mengandung anak Yunho dan menjadi ibu yang sempurna buat anak-anaknya. Ia segera memeluk pria itu dengan sayang.

"Kau juga tidak boleh mengabaikan Changmin, Jae." ujar Yunho seraya mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Tentu tidak, Papa. Mama sangat menyayangi Changmin," sahut Jaejoong.

Kebahagiaan merayapi hatinya, ia sangat bahagia. Meskipun pernikahan yang tergesa-gesa. Proses percintaan yang juga tak kalah kilat hingga rencana ingin mempunyai anak pun sangat cepat. Jika dihitung-hitung, mereka baru menikah sepuluh hari. Tapi rasa-rasanya semua sudah terjadi cukup lama.

Perasaan cinta mendalam keduanya sangat kentara terlihat dari pandangan masing-masing. Jaejoong tentu tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan perasaan sukanya pada Yunho. Pria itu juga tidak perlu bersikap dingin padanya.

Beruntung ia berada di huntly, sehari berada di sini membuat seluruh kehidupan rumah tangganya berubah drastis.

"Nah Papa, lebih baik kau mandi. Mama akan menemui Changmin terlebih dahulu, Mama takut jika dia akan mencari Mama dan menyusahkan Taeyeon juga Ibumu," Jaejoong melepas pelukannya pada Yunho. Ia sedikit mengerling nakal sembari berjalan ke meja riasnya.

Yunho terkekeh. Gadis remaja yang dinikahi itu memang beda. Ia selalu merasa meledak-ledak penuh hasrat jika bersama dengan Jaejoong.

"Mama, apa kau tidak ingin memberikan Papa sebuah sarapan? Menghisap susu, mungkin."

Mendengar ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong mendelik tajam sekaligus malu. Suaminya memang suka sekali menyusu padanya. Bahkan beberapa kissmark dibuat Yunho pada payudaranya. Yunho tergelak melihat ekspresi Jaejoong.

"Papa mencintaimu, Ma," ujar Yunho lagi yang semakin membuat Jaejoong merona hebat.

"Mama juga cinta Papa," sahut Jaejoong, kemudian bergegas menyisir rambutnya dan menggelungnya dengan sederhana. Yunho segera mandi setelah mendapat jawaban cinta dari Jaejoong.

Pria itu tidak menyangka jika semuanya akan seindah dan sesederhana ini. Yunho hanya terlalu takut. Itu memang diakui pria itu, tapi sekarang Yunho merasa lebih baik. Setidaknya Jaejoong berbeda dari Jejuko yang tak mau diatur olehnya itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menuruni tangga kastil mewah ini. Ia mencari-cari Changmin di kamar tidur balita itu tadi, namun nihil. Changmin tidak ada di sana, para pelayan yang bertugas di atas mengatakan jika anaknya itu sedang di taman belakang dengan sang nenek.

Ia pun sekarang tengah menuju ke taman belakang, namun belum sempat ia melangkahkan kaki menuju ke sana. Jaejoong berpapasan dengan Ahra. Wanita itu menyeret kopernya menuju keluar. Ahra melihat kehadirannya. Sedikit menggeram dan bergumam kecil sebelum melanjutkan langkah kakinya keluar.

Yunho mengatakan jika adik iparnya itu memang sangat kasar, sebagai seorang Lady, Ahra tidak mempunyai tutur kata yang bagus. Tapi Jaejoong bersyukur, pengganggu rumah tangganya itu kini sudah pergi. Entahlah, kenapa wanita itu memutuskan pergi. Setahunya Ahra tidak menyukainya.

"My Lady," Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak saat Sunny mengagetkannya. Jaejoong segera menatap tajam Sunny yang memasang wajah polosnya.

"Tadi malam begitu menyenangkan, hmm?" Tanya pelayan pribadinya itu tidak sopan.

Jaejoong ingin sekali menendang Sunny, tapi tentu itu tidak dilakukannya. Sebagai Lady itu adalah tindak kejahatan. Maka dari itu Jaejoong cuma mengedipkan matanya, seolah-olah tidak mengerti pertanyaan Sunny.

"Oh ayolah, My Lady, semua orang tahu apa yang kalian lakukan tadi malam, Dowager Marchioness mengatakan dengan jelas jika dia mengajarimu caranya bercinta ketika sarapan tadi. Dan karena kau dan My Lord tidak muncul di waktu sarapan, hal itu membuktikan bahwa kalian melakukannya," ujar Sunny dengan suara pelan di akhir kalimat.

Jaejoong membesarkan matanya, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sunny. Mertuanya membocorkan rahasia mereka. Ia merasa sangat malu. Dengan cepat Jaejoong beranjak dari situ menuju taman belakang, menemui sang mertua yang mempermalukannya.

Sunny tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi Jaejoong tadi. Sebenarnya pelayan pribadi Jaejoong ini sangat senang karena sang Lady yang disayanginya sudah mencapai kebahagiaan pernikahan sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

"Ibu, kenapa kau mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa kau mengajariku bercinta," Jaejoong berbisik bertanya pada mertuanya yang terkikir geli mendenar itu.

Changmin ada dalam gendongannya, anaknya itu tengan memakan biskuit. Sesekali Changmin mengajaknya bicara tak jelas.

"Kau tahu, hal itu untuk mengusir wanita itu. Aku sangat malas melihat wajahnya berlama-lama di rumahku. Dan dari pelayan aku mendengar jika dia tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Kau seharusnya melihat bagaimana wajahnya saat aku katakan kau dan Yunho bangun terlambat karena mempraktekan hal itu," Jihyun tertawa lepas setelah mengucapkan itu. Jelas wanita itu sangat bahagia karena selain berhasil membuat Jaejoong menjadi milik anaknya. Dowager Marchioness itu juga berhasil mengusir Ahra.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. Mertuanya memang menyenangkan, tapi sikap blak-blakannya sedikit membuat Jaejoong malu.

"Aku melihatnya saat keluar tadi," sahut Jaejoong menanggapi ucapan Jihyun tadi.

Jihyun hanya tersenyum. Semua yang diharapkannya begitu cepat tercapai. Wanita itu menyesap tehnya sebelum membuka topik baru, "Adik Yunho, Younghwa akan tiba dalam beberapa hari lagi. Dia segera mengirim surat yang mengatakan akan segera pulang dari Paris."

"Younghwa ada di Paris?" Tanya Jaejoong cukup takjub.

"Younghwa suka berpetualang, Dia sedang berkeliling Eropa. Dan ketika aku katakan Yunho sudah menikah lagi, dia sangat senang dan mengatakan segera pulang untuk membantuku menjaga Changmin," jawab Jihyun dan tersenyum manis mengingat anaknya yang berusia dua puluh tahun itu akan segera tiba.

Kening Jaejoong mengerut sempurna mendengar kalimat terakhir Jihyun. Ia menatap mertuanya itu tidak mengerti sebelum bertanya, "Menjaga Changmin? Apa maksud Ibu?" tanya Jaejoong yang merasa tidak nyaman karena kalimat itu.

"Kau dan Yunho butuh liburan bulan madu selama seminggu. Pengantin baru seharusnya..."

"Tapi Ibu, aku tidak perlu bulan..."

"Tapi aku perlu, Luv."

Yunho tiba-tiba saja datang di antara mereka. Jaejoong menatap tak mengerti suaminya itu.

"Papapaaaaaa," Changmin segera melompat girang saat melihat Yunho, balita itu mengulurkan tangannya ingin di gendong.

"Aku butuh waktu yang hanya berduaan saja denganmu, Sayang," ujar Yunho menjelaskan kalimatnya yang tadi. Pria itu kemudian mengambil Changmin yang tadi duduk dipangkuan Jaejoong dan menggendongnya.

"Tapi Changmin akan..."

"Changmin pasti akan mengerti, Jae. Orang tuanya butuh waktu ekstrak untuk mencetak seorang adik."

Pipi Jaejoong memerah sempurna ketika mendengar hal itu. Yunho lebih dari pada yang dibayangkannya. Ia pikir pria itu memang cukup dingin, tapi ternyata ia salah. Yunho sangat aktif dan agresif.

"Yunho benar, aku ingin seorang cucu dari menantu cantikku."

"Tapi, Bu..."

"Min dik Maaa dik Min," protesan Jaejoong dipotong oleh Changmin yang seolah mengikuti perbincangan orang dewasa ini.

Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena ucapan sang anak tadi.

"Changmin, tidak keberatan, Jae. Apa sekarang kau berniat untuk menolak liburan?"

Jaejoong sedikit bingung sekarang. Yunho seolah-olah sangat bersemangat untuk pergi liburan bulan madu dan membuat anak. Padahal belum ada sejam yang lalu pria itu masih ragu untuk mempunyai anak karena ketakutannya. Dan lagi, Yunho mengatakan untuk tidak mengabaikan Changmin. Tapi bukankah pria itu sendiri yang ingin meninggalkan anaknya untuk liburan mereka.

Jaejoong sedikit menggeleng, ia memang kurang paham watak suaminya secara menyeluruh. Ia pun menatap lekat Changmin dan Yunho, kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Dari sejak pertama memang selalu kau yang menentukan semuanya, Yun," ujar Jaejoong setengah kesal.

"Tapi kau yang menentukan untuk urusan anak, Luv. Kau lupa?" sahut Yunho, seolah mengingatkannya yang berhasil mengubah rasa takutnya itu.

Jaejoong mengangguk, moodnya cukup jelek karena harus dipaksa liburan bulan madu. Ia tidak perlu itu. Ia hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersama dengan Yunho dan juga Changmin. Tapi suaminya yang aneh itu menginginkan sebuah bulan muda.

Sebuah pertanyaan pun kembali muncul di otaknya kenapa baru saja Yunho menginginkan bulan madu mereka? Kenapa tidak dari dulu setelah mereka menikah. Namun, jawaban akan pertanyaan itu pun segera terjawab saat ia mengingat apa yang dikatakan Yunho.

Jaejoong tersipu malu, ia kembali dibayangkan akan kegiatan panas mereka tadi malam.

"Luv, apa kau ingin ikut berjalan-jalan ke sekitar desa?"

Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan kelopak matanya sebelum menjawab, "Bersama dengan Changmin?"

"Tentu, bersama dengan Changmin, Sayang."

.

.

.

Keluarga kecil itu berjalan mengitari desa. Sesekali mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Kebahagiaan seakan mulai mencuat pada keluarga yang baru ini.

Jaejoong teramat bahagia, keinginannya tercapai. Sekembalinya dari Huntly nanti, ia ingin menemui ayahnya. Mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang ayah karena memberinya kebahagiaan dengan menikahkannya dengan Lord Jung.

Sedangkan Yunho, tak jauh berbeda dari Jaejoong. Sebongkah besar bahagia telah merayap secara perlahan dan cepat pada hatinya. Keinginannya yang tadi menurutnya susah terwujud ternyata sangat gampang. Semua kendala yang dirasanya hanyalah berawal dari sebuah ketakutan yang tak bermuara.

Karena saking takut kehilangan Yunho bersikap konyol. Dengan mengabaikan Jaejoong, membuatnya sedikit merasa tersiksa. Tapi, sekarang semua sudah cukup jelas. Entahlah, Yunho merasa tidak mempunyai beban ketika di desa tempatnya dibesarkan. Ia berharap ketika di London nanti, bayang-bayang dan sebuah rasa bersalah pda mantan istrinya itu akan segera lenyap.

"Jae, aku memutuskan untuk merenovasi ulang seluruh mansion yang ada di London," Yunho membuka percakapan mereka. Jaejoong menghentikan candaan yang sesaat lalu dengan Changmin. Ia menatap lamat-lamat Yunho.

"Itu bagus, tadinya aku juga ingin melakukan renovasi secara pelan-pelan," sahut Jaejoong.

Ya, memang itu keinginannya sebelum pergi ke Huntly. Ia ingin memusnahkan segala hal yang berbau akan istri terdahulu Yunho itu.

"Oh ya? Benarkah? Aku pikir kau keberatan."

"Tidak sama sekali, aku bahkan ingin melenyapkan secara perlahan hal yang menyangkut tentang istrimu dahulu," Jaejoong mengatakannya sangat jujur. Ia ingin menunjukkan pada Yunho bahwa ia cemburu.

Yunho terkekeh pelan mendengar itu, kemudian berucap, "Aku tahu, kau pasti akan melakukan itu."

"Aku ingin hanya ada aku yang ada di mansion itu, Yun."

Yunho mengangguk mengerti keinginan Jaejoong itu. Sedetik kemudian pria itu menghentikan langkahnya yang ditengah ladang buah strawberry.

Jaejoong juga menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap Yunho yang mendekat ke arahnya yang menggendong Changmin.

"Mulai dari sekarang, mari menjadi sebuah keluarga yang harmonis, Luv," ujar Yunho dan menatap dalam mata besar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap, memang itu keinginannya sedari dulu, beberapa detik berlalu setelah pernyataan Yunho tadi. Jaejoong kembali di kejutkan dengan aksi sang suami yang tak tahu diri.

Yunho mencium Jaejoong yang menggendong Changmin. Mata besar Jaejoong mendelik, sedangkan anaknya yang menyaksikan ciuman ini menutup matanya seraya berkata, "Maaa Paaa, Min lu."

Mendengar suara kecil Changmin protes, Yunho segera menarik wajahnya dari Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum dan mencium gemas anaknya itu.

Changmin terkikik geli dengan serangan ciuman Yunho, "Apa sekarang Changmin juga malu, hmm?" ucap Yunho seraya terus menciumi wajah Changmin.

"Hihihihi Paaa, li Paaa, hihihihi."

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan yang terjadi ini. Dalam hati ia berdoa untuk terus menjaga kebahagiaan mereka sampai nanti.

Meskipun segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan barunya terkesan sangat cepat. Tapi Jaejoong yakin kebahagiaan mereka tidak akan mudah luntur dengan cepat. Ia yakin, Yunho akan mencintainya dan membahagiakannya seumur hidupnya.

"Maaaa long Min maaaa," Ucapan Changmin menyadarkan Jaejoong akan keadaan sekarang lagi. Jaejoong tersenyum manis, sebelum akhirnya ikut Yunho yang menciumi Changmin tanpa jeda.

.

.

.

**Untouchable...**

**~Fin~**

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana".

Maaf kalau kacau dan gaje. Ini sudah selesai ya. Mungkin akan sedikit ada epilog pendek kalau aku mood sih dan kalau emang itu perlu.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah mengikuti cerita gaje ini dari awal :D .

Sebenarnya aku mau buat agak sedikit panjang sih, tapi malas, mungkin kalau aku mood akan aku rombak untuk chap ini dan kemungkinan aku ga post ff di ffn lagi :D

Baiklah, maaf ga bisa balas reviews. :D

Thank For Reading and Reviews -bow- ^^~

.

.

.


End file.
